Dark Flames
by SunAndMoon42
Summary: "Edward" She gasped painfully. And then the phone went dead. My eyes were filled with tears, but I refused to let them fall. When I finally reached the house, my tears started flowing down. She was there on the floor, lifeless. Blood surrounding her. My legs gave out. I was too late. I couldn't save her. What would you do if your one true love was stolen from you? BxE.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys... I know I should concentrate on my other two stories but I have wanted to post this story for a while now. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hate… That's all I knew…

Martin Luther King Jr. said, "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."

Oh! But how wrong he was… So was Bella.

I once abandoned my hate. And I know now that I was wrong too.

I have found my way back to darkness. I have found my way back to hate. I have learned my lesson and now vengeance and revenge are my new best friends.

* * *

"Hello." I smiled at the voice.

"Death is an odd thing, isn't it? It strikes you when you expect it the least."

"Who is this?" The voice now turned fearful, and I smirked enjoying this extremely.

"Not important. What is important is that I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you would be begging for death to me." I laughed maniacally. "Tick. Tock. Your days are numbered."

I hung up. Then looked at the picture of her and laughed. Laughed so much that the tears started streaming down my face.

I cried myself to sleep another night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who can guess which characters are in this chapter? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	2. Death

**Hi guys... So next chapter already huh? I'll try to keep updates weekly if that makes it better. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**1\. Death**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

**EPOV**

I screened through the crowd that was crazily dancing to the music of the band. I knew he would hide like a rat here. After all, who would try to kill someone amidst a crowd? No one wants witnesses.

But he forgot the part where I didn't care. And I will kill him today, crowd or not.

His eyes met mine and then widened comically. And then he made a run for it…

I shook my head at it. Why do they do that? What makes them think that they can outrun death? Especially when it's me.

I ran and found him an alley hiding behind a dumpster. I pinned him to the wall and then punched him hard in the gut. He looked ready to drop.

I lit on my lighter and was about to light him like a fucking candle, when a fire shot at me and missed me by inches.

I turned around to see a young boy grasping that gun like his life depended on it. His hands were shaking badly and he looked so frightened…

I gasped…

_NO. Not now…. Please not now…. _I tried the control the breathing, but it felt like every second was snatching air from me. Flashes ran in front of my eyes and I could do nothing but sweat and live through those nightmares again as they rolled before me.

I closed my eyes and saw it again. The bed. The gunshots. The blood.

* * *

-Flashback Start-

_"NO… Leave my family alone. I'm the culprit. It had nothing to do with them… Leave them out of this." I heard daddy scream at a guy, who was all tall and big. I didn't like him, he kept staring at mom weirdly._

_I was hiding in the secret cabinet Mommy and I made. Mommy said that it was a game. That whoever will keep it a secret longer will win. I never told anyone about it. Not even to Daddy, when I wanted to._

_A loud bang rang and I looked though the small hole to see my daddy falling, and the blood that was flowing through his stomach._

_I covered my mouth… Mommy warned me to not to scream or make any noise._

_I saw the big guy walk towards my Mommy. I knew he was going to hurt her. Tears streaked my face and I stopped myself from sobbing loudly._

_I wanted to run out there and help her, save her. But she said to not come out until the bad guys are gone._

_I closed my eyes. But I could still hear her scream and the loud bang that went again through the house._

_That was the first time I cried myself to sleep._

-Flashback End-

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly. _No more._ I took a deep breath.

The kid shot at me again, but missed by a wide girth. I turned towards the rat again and in 2 seconds flat he was burning, while the boy shouted and screamed.

An older woman stepped from behind him, who seemed like a mother, her tears flowing down her cheeks and then looked at me. But then something unexpected happened.

She smiled, fucking smiled at me. But not the sad kind or the happy kind. It was the scary kind, where you can practically feel the hate flowing towards you, like it would choke you any second.

She grabbed the gun from her youngest son and then pointed at me. I didn't flinch. When you are in this business, you know your days are numbered and that at any instant everything could end.

But she didn't shoot me. She threw the gun aside.

"You believe in justice, son? I believe in it. Revenge is for weak hearted people. I don't want revenge. I want justice."

She looked at her son, where the flames were coming down and then looked back at me.

"You think you are invincible. I can see it in your eyes. But you are wrong. Someday, you will feel what I feel. You will hurt so much, that you will beg for death. Pain will be the only companion of your life. So, enjoy while it lasts."

With that, she turned around and walked away…

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	3. Confrontation

**Hi guys... New chapter! This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed and favorited the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_An older woman stepped from behind him, who seemed like his mother, her tears flowing down her cheeks and then looked at me. But then something unexpected happened._

_She smiled, fucking smiled at me. But not the sad kind or the happy kind. It was the scary kind, where you can practically feel the hate flowing towards you, like it would choke you any second._

_She grabbed the gun from her youngest son and then pointed at me. I didn't flinch. When you are in this business, you know your days are numbered and that at any instant everything could end._

_But she didn't shoot me. She threw the gun aside._

_"You believe in justice, son? I believe in it. Revenge is for weak hearted people. I don't want revenge. I want justice."_

_She looked at her son, where the flames were coming down and then looked back at me._

_"You think you are invincible. I can see it in your eyes. But you are wrong. Someday, you will feel what I feel. You will hurt so much, that you will beg for death. Pain will be the only companion of your life. So, enjoy while it lasts."_

_With that, she turned around and walked away…_

* * *

**2\. Confrontation**

**Present time**

**Seattle**

I woke up abruptly gasping. I was so tired. It was the nightmares and they had started again.

This time much worse. This time she was there too... And blood… God, so much blood…

I shook my head and got up to get ready. After all I had promises to keep.

I walked the same path I have been walking for weeks. And then I felt a presence behind me. Abruptly, I turned around pointing my gun at the intruder.

He laughed.

"Relax. It's me. Your friendly neighborhood ex-cop." Mike Newton said, raising his hands up in surrender. I didn't budge.

He sighed. "I think I know who killed her."

My gun slipped out of my hands.

"Aro. He…."

"NO." I shouted. I knew what he was trying to do.

"Aro would never do that to her, knowing how much she meant to me, knowing that she was my whole life. So you could shove this crap up someone else's ass. I can see why you were fired. You want to kill him, you do it yourself. I'm not your pawn, and I'm definitely not your friend."

I turned and was about to walk away, when he called at me again.

"Fine. I will tell you about the real killer."

I raised my eyebrow at me but then just shrugged.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"I don't know his name or what he looks like. But she was not the only victim of his. He has done this before. I tracked records, legally of course, and found that about a year ago, another body was found identical to hers. Same height, same eyes, brunette and of her exact age."

I gulped, knowing this was not good.

"And? Was he caught? What else did they find about him?"

"Yes. But he was put into some psych hospital for being a mental case. That's all I know."

"Thank you. But I think I can handle it from here now. Thanks for the help."

I turned and then walked away. I knew where I was going and so did Newton.

As soon as I reached home, I grabbed my keys and sprinted towards my car. It took me all but 15 minutes the way I was speeding to reach my destination.

I had known this house like the back of my hand since I was five. And as soon as I stepped in, memories flowed through me. But this was not the time to reminisce old times. I had a job to do.

"Ah! You finally returned. I knew with her gone, it would be a matter of time before you joined your old life."

"So, it's true. You did this. All of it, just to bring me back here."

"WHAT? Do you think so low of me? Would I kill the one person who gave you your life? It broke my heart every day to see you empty, but when the girl came into your life, you changed. You became alive. How could I kill a person who gave me what I wanted for 20 years?"

"I….." I choked up, knowing he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry. I had to ask. I believe you, Aro"

"It's ok, kid. You are not just like my son, you are my son. Remember that. I would do anything for you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. But I'm not here to join again. I want to find him."

He laughed. "Of course. Take Demetri with you. He can find anything and anyone."

"Thanks."

Aro beamed. "You are my son, Edward."

I nodded. He picked up his phone and then quickly messaged someone. Within seconds, Demetri came in. "I want you to go with Edward. Help him with whatever he wants. You get me?"

He nodded. "Go, now Edward. Remember you can always come to me."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about before. I was stupid to accuse you."

"You weren't, Edward. Remember the rule: Trust No one, not family not friends, not strangers."

I nodded. I turned and walked out, Demetri on my tail.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	4. First Sight

**Hi guys... New chapter! This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed and favorited the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_"It's ok, kid. You are not just like my son, you are my son. Remember that. I would do anything for you."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that. But I'm not here to join again. I want to find him."_

_He laughed. "Of course. Take Demetri with you. He can find anything and anyone."_

_"Thanks." _

_Aro beamed. "You are my son, Edward."_

_I nodded. He picked up his phone and then quickly messaged someone. Within seconds, Demetri came in. "I want you to go with Edward. Help him with whatever he wants. You get me?"_

_He nodded. "Go, now Edward. Remember you can always come to me."_

_"Thank you. And I'm sorry about before. I was stupid to accuse you."_

_"You weren't, Edward. Remember the rule: Trust No one, not family not friends, not strangers."_

_I nodded. I turned and walked out, Demetri on my tail._

* * *

**3\. First Sight**

**Two Years ago**

**Forks**

I can't believe this. I am in the police station. How in the hell did they find anything to connect me to the murder? I know I was clean and I didn't leave any traces. Yeah I left witnesses. But the mom seemed like she won't open her mouth. And I told Tyler to take care of the kid.

I looked around the investigation room and immediately felt nervous. I grabbed my hair in my hands and stared at the fucking floor. I hated being trapped. It reminded me of the cabinet.

I shuddered.

I got up abruptly towards the camera and yelled at the good-for-nothing officers.

"Hey anyone here who would actually like to work instead of gaining weight sitting on their asses."

After a moment, a blonde guy stepped in and smiled tightly. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. How can I help you?" He said in a poor sarcastic voice.

"I want my call now."

"Now, that would be too easy for you, don't you think?"

"You can't hold me here."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"Oh please." I scoffed. "Even if I don't make a call, my lawyer will be here soon bailing me out of whatever crazy ass charges you put on me."

He stayed silent, his lips in a thin line.

"Well while this so called lawyer turns in, let's get acquainted, shall we?"

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer arrives."

"Ok, then. I'll speak, you'll listen. I think I have a pretty good picture what happened the night of the murder. You killed the guy and the family saw. Now, the kid is missing. But then why did you leave the mom alive. Why not kill her too?" When I didn't answer, he just continued. "But then, why is the mother not testifying against you? Did you guys threaten her? Her son is missing, so she must be blackmailed."

He stopped for a second seeming to be in a deep thought. "You know, though, the mom was weird. She didn't flinch, didn't cry. Nothing. And when we asked her to tell us the truth. She laughed. She said that you didn't kill her son. That the justice will be served to the deserved. Have any idea what she means?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Newton, is it?" He nodded. "Well Newton, you seem like a newbie to me. I'm surprised they gave you my case. Anyway, we both know that I'm not saying anything, then why waste time? If you are trying to stall and keep me here until you find evidence against me, then you are delusional. SO, I'll get going now."

He sighed. "I'll find a way to prove you guilty, Cullen. I may be new, but I'm not an amateur."

"Whatever." I laughed and walked away, only to crash into someone.

"For god's sake, there are these things called eyes. You should u-" I abruptly stopped when my eyes met the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, don't worry about me. It's not like I crashed onto the floor and hurt myself?" She spat sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said, trying to gain the cool. And just like that, I walked away not bothering to help her.

"Hey, stop." She called out.

I turned angrily. "What?"

She ran towards me and whispered, "You are a gangster, right?"

My eyes widened a bit. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No need to get defensive. It's not like I'm going to shout it out to the world. Or go to the press, for that matter. I don't care about all that."

"Really? Then what do you want?"

"Well, you see… I kind of… um… well."

"Oh, just spit it out." I said, angrily losing my patience.

"I want to kidnap someone."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	5. Curse

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed and favorited the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN". I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to wirte it down immediately. Thanks to the guest reviewer who reminded me of the name of the movie to mention here. **

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_"Hey, stop." She called out._

_I turned angrily. "What?"_

_"You are a gangster right?"_

_My eyes widened a bit. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"No need to get defensive. It's not like I'm going to shout it out to the world. Or go to the press, for that matter. I don't care about all that."_

_"Really? Then what do you want?"_

_"Well, you see… I kind of… um… well."_

_"Oh, just spit it out." I said, angrily losing my patience._

_"I want to kidnap someone."_

* * *

**4\. Curse**

**Present time**

**Seattle**

Demetri and I spent 6 hours searching the records that Newton mentioned and so far all we know is that the guy has been in psych hospital once. And also, that he took a locket from the body's neck as a token.

So, now we have decided to go through psych hospital records and find out what we can.

After 3 more hours, I was officially spent and decided to take a break.

"Hey Demi, I'm going for a walk. You take a break too. Then, after I return we will start again, ok?

"Of course."

I nodded and then walked out the door. The wind felt nice on my face. I decided to go to the park and relax.

_Bella._ I sat on my bench reminiscing the times we came here.

It hurt to even say her name. And it seemed others were doing the same. Trying to avoid saying her name to not to hurt me.

But I deserved this pain and hurt.

The words of that old woman still to this day haunt me. I was so stupid back then, not realizing it at all.

She was right. I had the misconception that I was invincible. But I was wrong. So wrong. I regret every moment of that day, how I burned that man, how I was the reason the kid used the gun, how I was the reason he was dead, how I was the reason that a mother lost both her children.

She left a curse on me. Not even knowing herself. I lost everything in an instant. The moment everything was coming together, everything fell apart.

I left the mafia, I stopped being a monster and I stopped residing in the darkness and in an instance everything collapsed.

Bella. My wife.

Why would anyone do this? I wasn't even involved in mafia anymore.

God, I should have stayed away from her from the start. She would be alive and happy if it weren't for me.

It seemed I could never stop being a monster.

Then, why make an effort. If this was who I am inside, why should I restrain myself? And for who?

I still remember it crystal clear when I called her that dreadful day, the screams, the begging.

-Flashback start-

_The phone rang for only two rings, when she answered. "Hey."_

_"Well, Bella, I kinda have a bad news for you."_

_"Wh-What?" She sounded worried._

_"Well, it seems I will not be able to be with you Mondays to Fridays from 8a.m. to 6 p.m."_

_"What do you mean, Edward?"_

_"It means, Bella, that I got the fucking job."_

_"Oh my god. Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack. Well, if I said I hate to say it, then I would be lying, but 'I told you so'."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. I know."_

_"Hey, I have a news too."_

_"Yeah? Well let's hear it."_

_"I'm not telling you on the phone. Come home and there will be a beautiful surprise ready for you."_

_"Damn woman, always with the anticipation. Just tell me."_

_"I told you I'm not-" Suddenly, she gasped._

_"Who are you?" She didn't seem to be talking to me, which meant someone was there._

_"Bella, baby, who is it? Bella."_

_"What the hell are you doing in here and how did you even get in?" She was screaming now._

_I fucking ran out of the office to find my car. When I tried to start the engine, it just gave some noise and died._

_Damn it._

_I ran to the street to search for a fucking cab._

_"What is that? What are you doing?" her voice was trembling now and then she screamed. My heart dropped._

_"Hey, whoever you are? Listen to me, I'll fucking kill you if you laid even a finger on her, you hear me?" I screamed through the phone meanwhile searching for a cab._

_Where the hell were all the cab drivers today?_

_"Edward" She gasped, fucking painfully._

_I fucking gave up and made a run for the house, all the while listening to her screams._

_"Stop it damn it. I swear to god, when I lay my hands on you, you'll scream louder than you are making her scream. It is better if you leave now, before I reach the house and kill you." I threatened him hoping to scare him, but I knew he was not going away._

_And then the phone went dead._

_Fuck. My eyes were filled with tears, but I refused to let them fall._

_I was only about 5 minutes away now, but it was enough time for him._

_When I finally reached the house, my tears started flowing down. She was there on the floor, lifeless. Blood surrounding her. My legs gave out._

_I was too late. I couldn't protect her. I lost her. I was fully sobbing now._

_I can't lose her. I can't live without her. I can't. Oh god._

_I laid there besides her sobbing. Until Newton came in. And then they took her away from me._

_And all I did was just sit there staring at nothing. I let this happen to her. I let her die._

-Flashback end-

The old woman was right. She lost her son and I lost my Bella. And now I have nothing. No love and no life.

I will find that guy and make him pay. I promised him that he would scream louder than my Bella did. That is exactly what will happen.

His death will not be easy or quick. I promise that.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who do you think killed Bella? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	6. Girl Problems

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_The old woman was right. She lost her son and I lost my Bella. And now I have nothing. No love and no life._

_I will find that guy and make him pay. I promised him that he would scream louder than my Bella did. That is exactly what will happen._

_His death will not be easy or quick. I promise that._

* * *

**5\. Girl Problems**

**Two Years ago**

**Forks**

"You want to what?"

"Kidnap. You know abduction. Heard of it?"

"Don't be a smartass. Well ok, I'll bite. What's the story?"

"Oh great. Well you see, I have a friend who loves someone. But her parents are uber-assholes. They want some rich snobby dude for her. And they even fixed her marriage with a rich snobby guy. So, what I really want is to abduct my friend and then send both her and her lover to their merry way to Vegas for the wedding. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a load of work. I'm out. There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"Oh come on. You are built, scary and strong. You can do this in no time. And I'll even pay you. I have some money saved up."

"Wait, you'll pay from your pocket for your friend? Why?"

"What kind of a question is that? Because she's my friend."

I snorted. "Fine, then. Do both the parties know about his plan?"

"Well, you see, my friend's parents kinda have her on a lockdown. So, I couldn't tell her about the plan."

"You're kidding me. So, you want me to abduct your friend when she doesn't even know what's going on? Why am I even considering this job?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but it's important. Please." She did that eye fluttering thing to me. What the hell? Since when did I turn in to mush when a girl fluttered her eyes at me?

"Whatever. When do you want to do this?"

"Well, tomorrow?"

_Great. Last minute plans. I hate those._

"Fine. Meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop at 5 am and we will start this plan. Meanwhile you should try to inform both the friend and the lover about this."

She nodded.

"Alright, then. See you tomorrow." I just turned when she called out to me.

"Don't you think we should at least know each other's names?"

"Yeah. Ok. I'm Edward." I extended my hand to her and she grabbed it. We shook on it for a second as if saying "it's a deal" and then released.

"I'm Isabella. But call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

With that, she walked away. And I just stared at her retreating form.

When I couldn't see her anymore I took a deep breath. Fuck. What the hell was happening to me? Why was I suddenly missing her when I met her only a few hours ago?

Shit. I needed to stay away from her. As soon as my job's done, I'll never see her again anyway.

Problem solved.

But then why was I feeling this strange ache at never seeing her again?

I just shook those thoughts away and then walked towards the car. Aro would be waiting.

* * *

When I stood before Aro, he looked at me once and then shook his head. "So, I hear you got an abduction job. Edward, we do not do jobs this small. It ruins our reputation."

"I know Aro. But this girl just kept bugging me until I finally gave up. It's a small job anyway. Won't even take a day."

He stared at me speculatively. "Girl, you say?"

I nodded. "Good. Complete the job, then. But I want you back at my team next day, you hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "You know I consider you my son. Stop closing yourself off to happiness. Especially when it is walking to you by itself. Open up."

I nodded again. He sighed again. "Just consider it, ok?"

I hesitated. And then nodded.

"Good. Well, now, off you go."

I left there, still considering his words.

Opening up sounded scary and vulnerable to me. Besides I have too many issues myself to load them on someone else.

Yeah. Opening up is not happening.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	7. Story Time

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_He stared at me speculatively. "Girl, you say?"_

_I nodded. "Good. Complete the job, then. But I want you back at my team next day, you hear me?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_He sighed. "You know I consider you my son. Stop closing yourself off to happiness. Especially when it is walking to you by itself. Open up."_

_I nodded again. He sighed again. "Just consider it, ok?"_

_I hesitated. And then nodded. _

_"Good. Well, now, off you go."_

_I left there, still considering his words._

_Opening up sounded scary and vulnerable to me. Besides I have too many issues myself to load them on someone else._

_Yeah. Opening up is not happening._

* * *

**6\. Story time**

**Present time**

**Seattle**

Demetri and I were buried deep in paper work. His name was James. All we had seemed to find out was that the motherfucker was admitted to the hospital five years ago and discharged two years ago with exceptional progress report. Clearly, the examination was wrong since that asshole was roaming around killing women.

"I think we'll have to visit this hospital, Edward. If we have to find any info on him, we'll have to talk to one of his doctors or nurses." Demetri said, giving up on the load of papers that we had to sift through.

I considered his suggestion for a moment before agreeing. Clearly we would need more than dates of admitting and discharge. We needed his background.

* * *

Demetri shut down the car while I stared at the creepy place we had just arrived.

"You go ahead while I park the car somewhere safe."

I only nodded at him and then got out.

As I started walking up to the building, my thoughts came back to the motherfucker. How his ass will be burned crisp when I get my hands on him.

In the reception area, I found a bored, old lady sifting through the pages of some crappy worn novel.

"Excuse me. I'm here to talk to Dr. Gerandy."

"Well, you're in luck. He's on a break right now. So go on straight ahead toward the lounge."

I nodded at her in thanks. I was about to do as she said when Demetri joined me. Together, we started toward the lounge. It didn't take much to search this doctor because apparently there's no more staff here. He was the only one sitting in the lounge reading paper.

"Dr. Gerandy?" Demetri asked.

Dr. Gerandy looked up and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm Angus Ryan. And this is Mr. Shepard. We're here to talk about an old patient of yours."

"Sorry. Patient records are confidential. I can't share them with anyone." He spoke calmly.

My blood boiled and I immediately started toward him. I held him by his collar and said, "Listen here fucker, that asshole killed my wife. Now, you're either going to voluntarily give me information or I'm going to get it out of you my way. Which option will you prefer?"

Demetri was immediately by my side. "Calm down, Mr. Shepard. We don't want any complications." He then turned towards Dr. Gerandy. "You see, doctor. Finding out this information is clearly very important for my client."

I released the doctor while he coughed and wheezed. "Alright. Please come to my office. I'll give you all the information needed."

* * *

Neither of us spoke for a minute after settling into the office. Finally, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, Dr. Gerandy. You were going to tell me about this patient James." I urged him to talk.

"Well, yes. His name is James Hunter." He smiled a sad smile. "Apt name, don't you think?" When neither of us responded, he continued. "James was brought to me by the cops. The cops had arrested him for murder six years ago but he pleaded non-guilty on the basis of mental illness. Which he had.

"You see, James was very smart and manipulative. But he was also sick. He unbeknownst to himself took on a persona according to the situation and had often episodes of delusion. Mostly about his wife."

"Wait, you're telling me that this psycho killed his wife and he was released by cops because he was a mental case?"

"Yes, Mr. Shepard. He was released but he was sentenced to be in this hospital for lifetime."

"Then why the fuck was he released?"

Dr. Gerandy hesitated. "Well, like I told you, he was very smart and manipulative. I had left for a conference for a week and Dr. Banner was in charge of him for that week. As I said, he can exceptionally put on a persona when he needed. He convinced Dr. Banner that he was completely fine that the delusions didn't happen anymore. He managed to frame his sickness on a false childhood memory and Dr. Banner agreed to release him on the terms that he will be visiting a therapist twice a week."

"WHAT?"

"Now, Mr. Shepard. Like I said, one should not underestimate James. He's very cunning and dangerous. I suggest you leave this case to the cops to deal with."

"I want to know more about why he killed his wife."

"You see, James was a low paid clerk. His earnings weren't that great. His wife constantly blamed him for that. She was definitely unhappy with their financial conditions. So, one day she packed everything and ran away with their son. That w-"

"They had a son?"

"Yes, Mr. Shepard. He was 2 years old when his mother ran away with him. But, James managed to find them only after a year's search. He kept them trapped in the house but he never hit him or her. He really did love them, but he was too sick. One day, when he caught his wife trying to escape again, he smashed her head against the wall repeatedly and killed her. The neighbors must have heard the whole conundrum, so they called the cops. James was arrested and the child was taken by Seattle Child Protection Services.

"After his discharge, we have heard a few cases where he has still continued the killings. We have a theory that in his mind his wife is still alive and that she has run away with their son. So whenever he sees a woman resembling his wife, he just assumes it is her and then kills her. That was probably why he killed your wife. I'm really sorry for your loss, Mr. Shepard. Our hospital also finds it imperative that he be caught. So, we will support you anyway we can."

My mind was reeling with all the information that he just gave me. God, my Bella. I shuddered when an image of this sick fuck with my wife came into my mind.

"So where did he go, when he was discharged."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't had any contact with him since he left here. So, we don't know where he went. But I know that he had a friend… um… Laurent, I think. He might definitely know where James is." He grabbed a file and then scribbled down something on a paper. He handed me the paper and said, "This is Laurent's old address. But I don't think he's changed it. He might be worth the time."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Gerandy." Demetri said and then shook his hand. I just nodded at him and then started toward the door.

Once we were settled in the car, I turned toward Demetri. "Thank you for your help, Demetri. But I think I can handle him from here."

He merely laughed. "I don't think so, Edward. Bella was like a sister and I'm not backing down until I see this sick fuck dead in front of me."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll find this Laurent what's-his-face tomorrow."

"Fine by me." With that, he started the car and we were off.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**New OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	8. Mission Schmission

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_He just shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't had any contact with him since he left here. So, we don't know where he went. But I know that he had a friend… um… Laurent, I think. He might definitely know where James is." He grabbed a file and then scribbled down something on a paper. He handed me the paper and said, "This is Laurent's old address. But I don't think he's changed it. He might be worth the time."_

_"Thank you so much, Dr. Gerandy." Demetri said and then shook his hand. I just nodded at him and then started toward the door._

_Once we were settled in the car, I turned toward Demetri. "Thank you for your help, Demetri. But I think I can handle him from here."_

_He merely laughed. "I don't think so, Edward. Bella was like a sister and I'm not backing down until I see this sick fuck dead in front of me."_

_"Fine. Whatever. We'll find this Laurent what's-his-face tomorrow."_

_"Fine by me." With that, he started the car and we were off._

* * *

**7\. Mission Schmission**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks **

I was in the coffee shop at five on the dot. I looked around but she wasn't here. Clearly, punctuality wasn't her thing. Just as I was about leave, the bell dinged and I turned around to see her. She was beautiful as usual. She searched for me which wasn't that difficult since the café wasn't crowded at all. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me like I was some fucking jackpot. Unbeknownst to me, my lips lifted into a smile too.

She walked towards me, more like skipped toward me. When she reached me, she plopped down at the chair beside me.

"So, early riser, how's it going?"

"Well seeing that I had to get at 4 in the morning for a measly job as kidnapping, not well at all."

"Oh cool it, Mr. Grouch. We have tons of work to do."

"First thing's first. I'll need my advance before I start my job."

She merely shrugged. "As you wish." Then she started to sift through her bag. She smiled widely when she found what she was looking for. And apparently that was a piggy bank. She place the piggy bank and shook it to make the coins in it clank with each other. My eyes narrowed at her.

"You're kidding right? Is this a joke? You're paying for kidnapping by this… this stupid pig?"

She burst out laughing when I said pig. "Oh grouchy, don't worry. It also has a few 100 dollar bills in it. But I never asked how much kidnapping costs. If it's less, I can arrange for more."

My eyes immediately softened. "Fine. So on with the work. Did you talk to your friend about the kidnapping?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "No. Her parents have prohibited all visitors for her. I can't see her at all. Anyway, the kidnapping would look more natural if she's unknown to it."

"Natural to who? Bella, we're not broadcasting the kidnapping. Whatever, I can deal with that. Have you at least talked to this guy who's supposed to run to Vegas with her?"

"Oh, Ben? Yeah. He's completely fine with it. He'll be ready as soon as we grab Angela."

"So, how're they going to go to Vegas? And who's paying for it?"

"I am. Of course. They'll take my car to Vegas. It is better than flying. No documents or anything."

I nodded, surprised by how much thought she's put into this. "So, when are we supposed to do this?"

She turned her head on a side like a puppy. "Now, of course. It's barely morning. It's perfect."

"You're the boss." I grabbed my shit and then steered her towards my car.

* * *

We were standing outside Angela's window throwing rocks at it, waiting for her to wake up. Honestly, this whole thing was comical. This seemed like a scene from Romeo and Juliet. What a joke. I had never done this shit even when I was in high school. Now, some brown eyed beauty asks me to, and I'm game for it. And she's not even my girlfriend. WHOA. What? Girlfriend? Where did that come from? I've never had a girlfriend. I have preferred it that way. What the hell is this girl doing to me?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the window open. Only it wasn't Angela, it was some old hag looking down sleepily. I grabbed Bella quickly and hid in the bushes. She giggled and I covered her mouth with my hands to stifle it, a smile playing on my own lips.

"Clearly, we have the wrong window. Bella, at least do we have the right house?"

She laughed quietly again and then removed my hand from her mouth. She didn't release it though. She kept a hold on it. I didn't even register her reply as I was busy staring at our hands together. When I looked up, she was looking at me amusedly. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, yes, this is her house and her window. Mrs. Webber is her watchdog for today."

"Well, this is going to be complicated than I thought. Okay. So, here's the plan. You go and knock on the door and distract them for at least 10 minutes. I'll have Angela with me by then. Got it?"

"Okay, but please don't hurt Angela."

"Not a scratch, I promise. Now go."

As soon as she left, I quickly got to work. The window was high, so I climbed on the nearby tree and kept a watch. Mrs. Webber soon left the room to see what was going on while Angela was sleeping. I jumped into the window and then shook Angela. To her credit, she didn't scream She merely looked at me groggily. "I'm here to take you to Ben. Bella's with me. Now, wake up, come on." She quickly jumped up at Ben's name. I grabbed the rope from my pocket and tied one end to the window, the other dropping down.

"Hurry up, we have to climb down."

"What?" She whispered, her eyes bugging out.

"Don't be scared, I'll climb down with you. I'll make sure you don't fall. Now hurry up."

She quickly started toward the window and then slowly slid down the rope. I followed her and then in no time we were down. I pulled the rope forcefully and it gave away. I grabbed it and pocketed it.

"Come on, my car is in the next lane. We'll make a run for it."

"Where's Bella?"

"She was distracting your parents, she'll be here soon."

And then she was walking down toward us. When she saw Angela, she squealed and hugged her.

"Alright girls, this Ben person is waiting so we have to move." I started the engine and then looked at Bella. "So where to?"

"Moore's Antique Shop, please"

I merely nodded and started toward it. As we neared the curb, I could see a small figure standing there holding what looked like a back pack. This must be Ben. I parked in front of him and within seconds, Angela was jumping on him and kissing him. I turned to Bella and raised my brow.

She just shrugged apologetically. "This could take a while."

Eventually Ben and Angela separated. Ben looked at me. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate the help." Then he looked at Bella. "Um Bella, we won't be needing your car after all. I managed to get a truck and it will be less suspicious to travel in it."

"As you wish." Bella said and then smiled at them both.

There was an awkward pause where no one said anything.

"Well, I guess my job's done then. I… um… should go."

"NO." Bella blurted out. We all stared at her outburst. "I mean, you have to stay until they both leave, right? That's your whole assignment."

I smiled at her unsuccessful attempt to keep me with her longer. "As you wish." I repeated her words, making her smile.

When Ben and Angela left, I turned toward Bella. "Um… listen you should take this back." I handed her the piggy bank back. Before she could protest, I said, "I didn't do anything at all, Bella. I just helped Angela climb down the window. So, I can't accept it."

She stared at me for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Well, how about a coffee then. You can definitely accept that, right?" And who was I to say no to her? Coffee it is, then.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	9. Interview

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_"Well, I guess my job's done then. I… um… should go."_

_"NO." Bella blurted out. We all stared at her outburst. "I mean, you have to stay until they both leave, right? That's your whole assignment."_

_I smiled at her unsuccessful attempt to keep me with her longer. "As you wish." I repeated her words, making her smile._

_When Ben and Angela left, I turned toward Bella. "Um… listen you should take this back." I handed her the piggy bank back. Before she could protest, I said, "I didn't do anything at all, Bella. I just helped Angela climb down the window. So, I can't accept it."_

_She stared at me for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Well, how about a coffee then. You can definitely accept that, right?" And who was I to say no to her? Coffee it is, then._

* * *

**8\. The Interview**

**Present Time**

**Seattle**

Demetri and I were standing outside Laurent's house. It was way too big for someone who associated himself with James. How did this rich asshole become the acquaintance of someone like James?

Demetri rang the bell while I fidgeted on my toes. I was itching to beat the shit out of this Laurent, which was definitely a bad idea.

The door opened and some hippy-like guy appeared. "Yes?"

"Are you Laurent?"

"Who's asking?"

"We are from CNP news channel. We're here to interview you, if you don't mind." Demetri said and produced some fake IDs of this channel. We had discussed this. He was going to be the talker while I was going to be a measly intern who observed.

He smiled. "Really? My interview? Come on in then."

We entered immediately and settled on his couch. "You see, our channel is very curious about the James Hunter case and as you're his closest acquaintance, we thought it was great to start with you."

"Well, fire away, then."

"How did you meet James?"

"He has been a buddy of mine since high school. He had a fucked up family but got away from them after college. He never visited them or even talked about them. Then Vicky, his wife happened. They were the lovebirds of college and soon married and had Felix, their son. But it wasn't just James who was fucked in head. That Vicky bitch was a basket case too. She used to beat up Felix for shit he didn't do. She had hallucinations too and that's why she was always on run, claiming someone was out there to kill her. Stupid bitch. James merely helped her. She would have gotten herself killed sooner or later with their son."

"Wow. That's an interesting twist. The victim not being a victim as we thought."

"Yeah, their story is something from a horror novel."

"So, where is Felix now?"

"He's still in state orphanage now. No one has adopted him yet. His chances are slim, anyway. Who would want a kid whose parents were psychopaths?"

Demetri merely nodded. "Yes, that is sad. Now have you had any recent contact with James?"

"No. No recent contact. We haven't actually talked for a while. His last call was a year ago. He was in Fooks or Forks or something. But this call wasn't a regular one. Normally, if he killed someone, he would just boast about how his wife is finally dealt with and shit. But this time he knew that she wasn't his wife. He called me crying and said that he killed a kid today. That he was helpless and had no choice and then hung up. But that's all I know. I have no idea where he is."

"Well. Laurent, thank you so much for your time. We really appreciate it."

"No problem."

As we got out of there, my thoughts scattered all over the place. He knew Bella wasn't his wife but he still killed her. And what was that about a kid? Whose kid did he kill? There weren't any reports about a dead kid.

"We really need to find that fucker." I growled out to Demetri to which he just nodded.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**New One-Shot: BUSTED**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	10. Dear Diary

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_"So, where is Felix now?"_

_"He's still in state orphanage now. No one has adopted him yet. He's chances are slim, anyway. Who would want a kid whose parents were psychopaths?"_

_Demetri merely nodded. "Yes, that is sad. Now have you had any recent contact with James?"_

_"No. No recent contact. We haven't actually talked for a while. His last call was a year ago. He was in Fooks or Forks or something. But this call wasn't a regular one. Normally, if he killed someone, he would just boast about how his wife is finally dealt with and shit. But this time he knew that she wasn't his wife. He called me crying and said that he killed a kid today. That he was helpless and had no choice and then hung up. But that's all I know. I have no idea where he is."_

_"Well. Laurent, thank you so much for your time. We really appreciate it."_

_"No problem."_

_As we got out of there, my thoughts scattered all over the place. He knew Bella wasn't his wife but he still killed her. And what was that about a kid? Whose kid did he kill? There weren't any reports about a dead kid._

_"We really need to find that fucker." I growled out to Demetri to which he just nodded._

* * *

**9\. Dear Diary**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

We were at the coffee shop again. We have been talking for over an hour mainly about Bella. But I loved to see how her eyes twinkled while she talked about the things she loved and how her hands danced around all over the place when she tried to explain to me something that I didn't understand.

"So, what's the plan now? Now that you're done with college."

"Well, I want to run an organization for orphan kids. A place where kids are given a good upbringing and life. I want them to feel loved instead of feeling discarded. I have saved up some money, but I know it'll be a while before that dream comes true." She sighed wistfully.

Out of nowhere, I have a sudden urge to help her make this dream come true.

"That's… wow. You're amazing." I whispered before I could stop myself. She merely smiled at me.

"Well enough about me. What about you? What are your plans? Don't you want to be something other than a made man?"

I shrugged. "I've never really thought of an alternate life. I've been in this job for a long time and I'm in no hurry to leave it."

"Oh." She whispered, disappointed.

"I mean, I could leave it all for a good reason." I said, hurriedly and looked pointedly at her.

"Good." She beamed at me.

Before we could talk further, her phone rang.

"Hi, dad." A pause and then a sigh. "Fine, I'll be there."

I grimaced looking down. She's leaving. When will we meet again? What if she doesn't want to see me again?

Bella snapped me out of my thoughts. "I have to go. But wait." She grabs a tissue and writes down something on it hurriedly. "Here, that's my number. Call me soon and we'll meet again. Okay? Bye." She handed me the tissue quickly and then ran out the door while I stared at her dazedly.

Well, at least I got her number. I started to get up when I saw a brown leather book dropped near the chair. It must have been Bella's. She must have forgotten it in her haste. I ran towards the door but she was already gone. I smiled. Well, another reason to call her and meet her.

* * *

I was sitting in my room staring at the book, contemplating if I should read it. Demetri burst into my room. "Dude, I have been searching you for a long time. How was the date?"

I shrugged at him in nonchalance. "Meh." I said and then hid the book behind my back.

"What's that? Is it the mystery girl's?" When I didn't respond, he grabbed it from me. "Let's read it then." He opened the book and started reading it.

"Demi, don't." I warned. But he knew I wanted to read it too.

"Well, it's not a diary. It looks like a bucket list. Let's see what all we have here. Hmm.

No. 1: Underwater diving,

No. 2: Ride a motor bike,

No. 3: Get a tattoo,

No. 4: Unite two lovers,

No. 5: Save a life.

Wow, quite a list your girl's go-"

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed the book hastily. To save a life, of course. That explained why she was so eager to spend time with me. She just wanted to complete some wish from her stupid bucket list.

I was basically her pet project for some stupid list of wishes. All those smiles and laughs were all fake. Clearly, I was wrong. Bella was no different from others. She was selfish too and like everyone else, she was trying to use me.

I let out a harsh laugh.

Why did it matter to me all of a sudden if someone didn't care for me? It had never affected me before. People had used me and I had used them in return. So, why was she different?

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I quickly texted Bella to meet me at the coffee shop again tomorrow.

And then I tried to sleep. Only the nightmares won't let me. I kept turning in my bed and then finally succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**New OneShot: BUSTED**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	11. Orphanage

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_I didn't let him finish. I grabbed the book hastily. To save a life, of course. That explained why she was so eager to spend time with me. She just wanted to complete some wish from her stupid bucket list._

_I was basically her pet project for some stupid list of wishes. All those smiles and laughs were all fake. Clearly, I was wrong. Bella was no different from others. She was selfish too and like everyone else, she was trying to use me._

_I let out a harsh laugh._

_Why did it matter to me all of a sudden if someone didn't care for me? It had never affected me before. People had used me and I had used them in return. So, why was she different? _

_I took a deep breath to calm myself. I quickly texted Bella to meet me at the coffee shop again tomorrow._

_And then I tried to sleep. Only the nightmares won't let me. I kept turning in my bed and then finally succumbed to exhaustion._

* * *

**10\. Orphanage**

**Present Time**

**Seattle**

I walked up to the place where I haven't been since she died. Bella had forced me multiple times to come to church and pray for forgiveness for all the bad that I had done. I used to scoff at her naivety but come out anyway because it made her happy. Maybe, I was the one naïve.

I sat down in one of the benches and then looked up, hoping to find something- anything- to help me. To bring my Bella back. But all I felt was a light breeze like the caress of her hand. I closed my eyes tight and let the silent tears fall. My hand curling around the bench tightly and willed myself to calm down.

"I can't believe the nerve of him. After two years of keeping him hanging, he decides to meet his son now?" A female voice interrupted his thought.

"So, did they let him?" Another female, her voice softer.

"Of course not. If it were up to me, he would be in prison for the rest of his life. I just don't understand why the cops won't arrest him?"

"He's pretty evasive. I heard he fled from cops twice."

I instantly jumped. Were they talking about James? So, did he try to contact Felix?

Fuck. Felix. I should have thought of this already. Of course Felix would be the one to lead me to James.

I turned to see two women were sitting on the benches. Both must be about the same age, in their 30's.

"Yeah, well he's a psychopath too, which is why they should make it a priority to catch him." The first woman replied in an angry tone.

"So, when they didn't let him meet Felix, did he just leave?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He looked so disappointed that I almost felt pity for him. But then I remembered how he's a genius manipulator and the pity melted away."

"I must say, your job is adventurous."

The other one just scoffed. Then she got up and started toward the front to pray. I decided to give them some privacy and got up. I turned back once to thank God and then left.

After getting out, I immediately called Demetri to tell him what I found and we decided to meet at the orphanage.

* * *

When I parked my car, I saw Demetri was already here. I quickly got out and started toward him.

"Come on, let's hurry. I have a feeling we have finally caught a break," Demetri muttered but I could see the excitement bubbling in him.

I just nodded and then followed him.

We were met by a girl who looked barely 20. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to talk to the supervisor here," Demetri said in a calm voice.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"We want to talk about Felix and his father."

She gasped. Then stuttered out. "Um… right away. Follow me."

She walked us up the stairs to an office and then knocked. "Yes?" A male voice asked

"Um… there's someone you should meet," she talked through the door while fidgeting nervously.

"Send them in, then."

She turned back to us. "You may enter."

We both nodded and then entered slowly.

The man sitting in the chair looked in his 40's with a light dusting of white hair. The name plate on his desk read Caius Morgan.

His eyes narrowed when he saw us and then in a gruff voice he said, "Have a seat, gentlemen."

So, we did. We were all silent for a while before my patience wore out. "Mr. Morgan, we are here to know about Felix's dad."

His lips thinned in annoyance? "Are you cops? Or federal agents, or anything like that?" When we shook our head no, he nodded. "Are you reporters looking for a story?" Another shake, to which he sighed.

"Good. Now, ask away. What do you want to know?"

"Where's James?" I asked losing my patience to talk in circles.

"Mr…" He trailed off.

"Masen." I lied.

"Mr. Masen, I don't have any residential information about Mr. Hunter. He visited us to see Felix and when he refused, he left."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Without a scene? He just left without even trying anything?"

But Caius just nodded. "That's right. Although, he did give us this." He handed me a slip of paper. "His phone number. He said that if we change our minds that we can contact him at this number. Apparently it's his permanent number."

Demetri and I both looked at each other. What was James trying to pull? How was handing his permanent number going to keep him safe from cops? Was this a game for him?

Demetri muttered a "thanks" while I was still dazed from my thoughts and we both left.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	12. The List

**Hi guys... I'm so so sorry it has been so long. Life has just been so busy and overwhelming that I couldn't keep a handle on it. I'll try to post as frequent as I can on all my stories from now on.**

**This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_"__Where's James?" I asked losing my patience to talk in circles._

_"__Mr…" He trailed off._

_"__Masen." I lied._

_"__Mr. Masen, I don't have any residential information about Mr. Hunter. He visited us to see Felix and when he refused, he left."_

_My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Without a scene? He just left without even trying anything?"_

_But Caius just nodded. "That's right. Although, he did give us this." He handed me a slip of paper. "His phone number. He said that if we change our minds that we can contact him at this number. Apparently it's his permanent number."_

_Demetri and I both looked at each other. What was James trying to pull? How was handing his permanent number going to keep him safe from cops? Was this a game for him?_

_Demetri muttered a "thanks" while I was still dazed from my thoughts and we both left._

* * *

**11\. The List**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

Bella was seated across me while I was trying to calm myself down. Somehow Bella's betrayal hurt me more than anything else and my anger skyrocketed just thinking about the last wish on the list.

I handed her the diary. "I found this under the table. You must have dropped it in a hurry." My voice was cold and I could see it surprised her.

She smiled her beautiful smile. "Oh thank god, you found it. I was so scared that I lost it. It was my dad's idea. You see, when I was about 16, we found out that my heart is defective. It's too weak. Doctors told us that chances are I have at most 10 years before it gives up unless I get a transplant." Silent tears flowed down her cheeks and my anger melted gradually.

Before I could say anything, she continued with a deep breath. "My dad immediately put my name on the list but I know, it will be too late. So, he convinced me to make a list to do all the things that I wanted before… um… yeah. When I thought I lost it, I was so worried. So, thank you so much for bringing it to me." She looked at me in tears and then unexpectedly hugged me.

My arms immediately wrapped around her and I basked in her sweet smell. My throat choked up at the thought of her dying, but I refused to acknowledge it. When she released me, I took a deep breath knowing my words will ruin everything. "Why do you want to be with me, Bella?"

She looked puzzled at me and then blushed. "I… I like you. You're not… I mean… I like it when we talk and you give these half smiles and when you laugh. I like it that I feel safe with you. And I like how warm you are. So… yeah… I just… um… I like you."

I looked at her stunned. That was definitely not what I was expecting. "I… uh… I saw the list."

She looked at me and smiled. "I thought you would. I bet you thought it was a secret diary, didn't you?"

I just shrugged sheepishly. "I saw No. 5 on the list. I… uh… I thought…" I trailed off not knowing how to say it.

Realization dawned on her and hurt replaced happiness in her eyes. I cursed myself for being responsible for that. "You thought the only reason I spent time with you was to complete that wish," she stated.

I didn't say anything.

She got up and then appeared in front of me. When I averted my gaze, she cupped my chin. "Look at me, Edward." I did. She lifted my hand then placed it on her heart. "Do you know that I have developed feelings for you in just three days?"

"Bella, I'm… I have feelings for you too. But you don't know anything about me. If you did, you'd run away from me."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Really? Let's hear it then. Tell me, Edward that you're a monster and that I'm better off without you. That I should keep my distance because you're dangerous. Say it, Edward."

When I didn't say anything, she sighed. "Can you not see that I don't care? I can never see you as a monster. So, deal with it." She finished with a huff.

A smile creeped onto my lips. "You can be very scary when you're angry, Miss Swan."

She smiled too. "Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, Mr. Cullen."

I looked into her eyes and then my gaze dropped to her lips. "I want to kiss you," I whispered.

She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "So, kiss me."

She didn't have to say twice. I immediately crushed my lips to her and god, they were so soft. Her hands tangled into my hair pulling and tugging, eliciting a groan from me. Her tongue peeked out hesitantly and I quickly deepened the kiss. My hands roaming around from her hair to her back to her ass. When she needed to breathe, she broke the kiss and we just stayed there breathing heavily with our foreheads touching.

"God, Bella, what are you doing to me?" My voice was gruff as I panted out the words.

She giggled. Then pecked me lightly on the lips. "Why Mr. Cullen, you seem hot. Are you okay?" she teased.

I smirked at her. "I'll show you hot." And started tickling her eliciting loud squeals from her.

Finally she breathed, "Uncle, Uncle." and I released her.

We just stared at each other smiling softly. Finally, I broke the silence. "I want to help you with the list, Bella."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. She smiled a shy smile. "I'd really like that."

"Great. Where do we start?"

"Let's start with diving. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

Perfect was right. Bella felt the same about me as I did about her. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	13. Phone Call

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_We just stared at each other smiling softly. Finally, I broke the silence. "I want to help you with the list, Bella."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"_

_I nodded. She smiled a shy smile. "I'd really like that."_

_"Great. Where do we start?"_

_"Let's start with diving. How does that sound?"_

_"Perfect."_

_Perfect was right. Bella felt the same about me as I did about her. Everything was perfect._

* * *

**12\. The Phone Call**

**Present Time **

**Seattle**

I stared at the number. This is it. I'll finally find the fucker and give him what's coming. I look out the window. It's completely dark. Demetri and I had decided that we would track him down tomorrow with this number. But I couldn't wait that long.

I quickly dialed the number and listened to the ring. He picked up.

"Hello." I smiled at the voice.

"Death is an odd thing, isn't it? It strikes you when you expect it the least."

"Who is this?" The voice now turned fearful, and I smirked enjoying this extremely.

"Not important. What is important is that I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you would be begging for death to me." I laughed maniacally. "Tick. Tock. Your days are numbered, fucker."

I hung up. Then looked at the picture of her and laughed. Laughed so much that the tears started streaming down my face.

I cried myself to sleep another night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	14. The Meadow

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_I stared at the number. This is it. I'll finally find the fucker and give him what's coming. I look out the window. It's completely dark. Demetri and I had decided that we would track him down tomorrow with this number. But I couldn't wait that long._

_I quickly dialed the number and listened to the ring. He picked up._

_"__Hello." I smiled at the voice._

_"__Death is an odd thing, isn't it? It strikes you when you expect it the least."_

_"__Who is this?" The voice now turned fearful, and I smirked enjoying this extremely._

_"__Not important. What is important is that I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you would be begging for death to me." I laughed maniacally. "Tick. Tock. Your days are numbered, fucker." _

_I hung up. Then looked at the picture of her and laughed. Laughed so much that the tears started streaming down my face._

_I cried myself to sleep another night._

* * *

**13\. The Meadow**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

"Who would have thought it was such a hard work to climb a damn hill?" Bella panted from behind me as we climbed up the woods. I purposefully slowed my pace knowing that she can't over-exert herself.

I wanted to take her to this beautiful meadow that I found three years ago. I visited it often when I wanted to be alone. "Chop, chop, Bella. We haven't got all day." I smiled enjoying her grumbling. She was hopeless when it came to outdoor activities and I loved how she pouted and grumbled every time she tripped on the rocks.

"Yeah, yeah. Easy for you to say, Tarzan."

I laughed loudly. I walked back to her. "Come on, I'll carry you. It's not that far now." I bend down and motioned for her to climb on my back.

"As you wish." She jumped on me and then wrapped her legs around my waist while her hands wrapped around my neck.

My hands landed on her ass, to support her, of course. She lightly pecked me on my head. "Off we go, Tarzan," she teased.

"Yes, your highness," I replied sarcastically, but still smiled at her playfulness.

So, we trekked up into the woods while Bella hummed lightly a song that I didn't recognize. When I asked her about it, she shrugged and said it was something her mom used to sing her to sleep.

When we were almost there, I nudged her to get down. I grabbed a cloth from my pocket and then wrapped it around her eyes. "Don't peek," I whispered into her ears and smiled when she shivered.

I took a hold of her hand and we started toward the meadow. When I was satisfied with the view, I removed the cloth and she gasped.

"Edward, this is so beautiful." She then turned and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Come, on." I nudged her and she followed me. We walked up to the lake and she breathed out a "wow".

"Now, I know this lake isn't that deep but it's still pretty good for diving." I grabbed my bag and gave her goggles. "Ready?" She nodded. "Here we go." I said and then jumped in. She followed with a loud splash. Bella held her breath and dived in. I followed.

As soon as we were in, we saw a swarm of small fishes swimming before us. I took hold of her hands and held them out. When a fish grazed our hands, I quickly closed them together. Bella's eyes widened when she felt the fish in her hands, and then she released it.

We swam around for a moment longer and then swam up. We came on the surface breathing rapidly and laughing.

As soon as we were out of the water, she jumped into my arms giggling.

"Edward, I just caught a live fish in my hands." She squealed like a kid and I laughed along with her.

"I know. I was there," I teased.

She hit me lightly on my shoulder. I grabbed some dry clothes from my bag and handed it to her. "Change into dry clothes before you catch cold."

She narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed. "I won't look."

She smiled evilly and walked up to me. "I won't mind," she whispered into my ear and then laughed when my breath hitched. I shook my head and then got to changing myself. Once we were both changed into dry clothes, I took her hands in mine.

Bella and I then sat near the lake, her head on my shoulders and our hands tangled in each other.

"So, what's next?" Bella asked, as she ran one hand through my hair.

"I was thinking the motorbike has some promises."

"Definitely." She agreed but didn't make a move to get up.

Finally, I sighed, "Come on, I know just the person for the job." I nudged her to get up.

"Of course, you do," she muttered.

So, we were off again but this time toward Demetri. After all, he had been bugging me to introduce to Bella. The fact that he knows everything about bikes and that I trust him just added to it.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked, looking out the window.

"My friend Demetri. He's an expert on bikes. He can teach you within a week, hopefully without any injuries."

"Your friend, huh? What does he do for a living?"

"Bella, don't. It's better if you don't know."

"Oh, so he's that kind of friend." She sounded disappointed, but I didn't bother explaining. The less she knew, the better.

When we reached my place, I parked the car in my usual place. Demetri and I had bought this house together when we started working for Aro.

"Here, we are," I breathed. It wasn't a big house, but it was enough for Demetri and me.

"Wow. Demetri lives here?"

"With me. We're roommates."

"So, this is your house? It's beautiful."

I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it eagerly. "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked to my door and I quickly opened it. As soon as we entered, we heard voices. I sighed.

"Demi, I swear if you brought your grou-" I stopped short, when I saw Aro lounging before me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	15. Keeper

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_When we reached my place, I parked the car in my usual place. Demetri and I had bought this house together when we started working for Aro. _

_"__Here, we are," I breathed. It wasn't a big house, but it was enough for Demetri and me._

_"__Wow. Demetri lives here?"_

_"__With me. We're roommates."_

_"__So, this is your house? It's beautiful."_

_I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it eagerly. "Come on, I'll show you."_

_We walked to my door and I quickly opened it. As soon as we entered, we heard voices. I sighed._

_"__Demi, I swear if you brought your grou-" I stopped short, when I saw Aro lounging before me._

* * *

**14\. Keeper**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

"Aro," I nodded toward him.

He got up and then hugged me which caused me to release Bella's hand.

"Edward, my boy. We were just talking about you." He then turned toward Bella and smiled. "And who might this little lady be?"

"Aro, this is Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and when he extended his hand to her, she just stared at it until he dropped it. I smiled.

Aro laughed. "You're brave, little girl."

He then looked at me and smiled teasingly, "So, was she the kidnapping assignment? No wonder you said yes. Hold on to her. She's a keeper."

I nodded my thanks to him.

Aro smiled indulgently at me. "Okay, you kids have fun, I have work to get to." He then looked at Bella. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. Take care of my boy here."

With that, he was gone, while all three of us stared after him in daze.

Demetri was the first to snap out of it and walked to Bella. "Hello, Bella. I've heard a lot about you from this one here," he smirked and pointed at me.

Bella smirked, in return too. "I've heard a lot about you too," She then surprised me by winking at him.

Demetri laughed. "Aro is right. She's a keeper." He then shook his head. "Well, welcome to our humble abode." He did a ridiculous bow at which Bella burst out laughing.

"Actually, we're here to talk to you."

"Really? I can't wait to hear this."

"You see, Bella wants to learn to ride a bike and we thought you could help."

"Ah, the list. Well, I'll be happy to be of service, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop charming my girlfriend, dumbass."

"Whatever, jerk. So, Miss Bella, when do we start?'

She shrugged. "Whenever."

He grabbed his keys. "Follow me, then."

And so we did.

He came out the garage with his bike. "Now, I know this is heavy metal and a lot to handle, but we'll take it slow, okay?"

Bella nodded eagerly.

"Okay, then get on it." She jumped up and the got on the bike while Demetri held on it. "Now, remember Bella, keep your balance and maintain the handle, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. So, this is your clutch." He pointed to my left. "And this is the brake." He pointed toward it. "Now, you pull in the clutch lever and put the bike into first gear. Put your feet out in front of you so that your heels are on the ground and your toes are pointed up. Then slowly let out the clutch lever until the bike starts to roll forward. When your feet are flat on the ground, pull the clutch lever back in. Then roll back on to your heels. Got it?"

She nodded again.

"Let's try it, then."

Demetri started the engine and the bike came to life with a roar. Bella leaned for the clutch and did as was instructed. The bike jerked forward harshly startling Bella and making her lose her balance. Demetri grabbed on immediately and pressed the brake before I could move forward.

"It's okay. Try it again."

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here. Now, try it again."

This time she started the engine and then slowly let out the clutch, the bike moved forward smoothly this time while Bella tried to maintain the handle.

"Remember the brakes, Bella." Demetri shouted. She acknowledged him with a nod but continued riding it straight. When the road was about to end, she pushed the brakes and the bike stopped with a jerk. She managed to keep her balance this time.

Demetri and I ran up to her. Demetri grabbed the hold of the bike. "Good work, Bells. I think that's enough for today though."

Bella smiled widely and then got off the bike rushing into my arms.

"You're simply amazing," I whispered into her ear as she buried her head into my chest.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	16. Momento

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN". ****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_This time she started the engine and then slowly let out the clutch, the bike moved forward smoothly this time while Bella tried to maintain the handle._

_"__Remember the brakes, Bella." Demetri shouted. She acknowledged him with a nod but continued riding it straight. When the road was about to end, she pushed the brakes and the bike stopped with a jerk. She managed to keep her balance this time._

_Demetri and I ran up to her. Demetri grabbed the hold of the bike. "Good work, Bells. I think that's enough for today though." _

_Bella smiled widely and then got off the bike rushing into my arms. _

_"__You're simply amazing," I whispered into her ear as she buried her head into my chest._

* * *

**15\. Memento**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks**

Bella sat on my lap while I rested on my couch watching some show that I didn't even put on. Bella's head was rested against my chest and she dropped light kisses against my jaw while I played with her hair. For three days, Bella spent time with Demetri, absolutely adamant on learning to ride a bike. Finally, yesterday, Demetri declared that she was absolutely ready to go on a ride by herself. So, today Bella and I spent our time riding on the bike while she squealed in delight.

"So, about your third wish, "I started.

She smiled. "Right, my tattoo."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I do now. I want it on my hip. I want it to be an infinity sign with the letters E and B at each end."

"Oh, Bella." I breathed and then hugged her tightly. "There's something I want to say to you."

When I released her she turned toward me. "Yes?"

"I… I love you."

She stared at me for aa moment while my heart beat loudly. "Edward, I… you can't."

"What?"

"Were you not there when I said I was dying? You can't do this to me, please."

"I don't care Bella. And you're not dying. Even if it takes me to kill someone, I'll save you. I'm not letting you go."

Tears streamed down her face as I held her tightly. "You're not going anywhere, Bella. You're stuck with me."

"I love you too, Edward. I wanted to say it for a long time but I was so afraid."

"Shh, Bella. I know. I know."

I swung her back and forth in my arms until she calmed down and her sobs died.

She wiped her tears and then smiled at me. She got up from my lap and held out her hand to me. "Okay. Tattoo time."

I grabbed her hand and got up. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

We reached Black's automobile and I looked at quizzically. "The owner's son does tattoos, Jacob. I've known him forever and he's done tons of tattoos in front of me. I just never had the guts to get one myself, until you."

"Okay, then. Let's do this."

Bella and I walked hand in hand inside the shop and soon met with a guy about Bella's age. He was definitely built and shirtless. Really? He had tattoos all over his arms and chest.

"Hey, Jake. This is my boyfriend, Edward." Bella smiled and then pointed to me.

Jake's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Boyfriend?" He smirked and was about to say something but one glare from Bella made him shut up and I smiled.

"So, you finally got the nerve to get it, huh?"

"Yup."

"Actually, we're both getting similar tattoos." I interrupted Bella and her eyes shot up to me in surprise.

"Really?" Jake appraised me. "Well what's it gonna be?"

Bella hands him a sketch.

"Wow. That's… serious." Bella nodded at him. "Alright, then. Who's first?"

Bella jumped up and Jake laughed. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

After two hours, both Bella and I possessed the infinity tattoo. Her on her hip and me on my neck.

She smiled at me. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Sure." I muttered. I did not like that Jake guy.

"Oh, Mr. Grouch is back. You know what will make you feel better? Ice Cream." She exclaimed. I laughed.

"As you wish."

And so Bella and I stop at the parlor. I sat on the nearest bench while Bella sat across me. I was checking the menu when Bella broke the silence.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you?" Her voice was a whisper now.

My breath hitched. I took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I was five years old, when my life changed completely. My dad owed some bad people and when he couldn't make it they killed him and my mom in front of me, while I hid inside the closet. Nobody found me for a week and probably didn't even care. But Aro found me and helped me. He took me in, taught me his ways. He practically adopted me. He always said I was his son."

"Oh. Aro seems a little scary to me."

I shrugged. "That's because he is. If you get on his bad side, he won't spare you for anything."

"So… um… what happened to the people who killed your parents?"

"I killed them. That's what my first assignment was. Aro found them for me and ordered me to kill them."

"Oh."

"I told you before Bella, I'm not a good guy. I've done bad things. A lot, actually."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I don't believe that you're a bad guy. You might've done bad stuff, but you're not bad, Edward. It doesn't matter to me what you've done because in here," she taps at my heart, "you're a brave and kind man.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Martin Luther King Jr. said that. You can love and care, Edward. You're not a monster. Your ability to love will free you from the darkness. Trust me"

I kissed her hand lightly willing myself to believe her words. We moved on to lighter topics then. Soon, Bella was laughing and teasing me.

I stared at her for a moment longer and thanked God for sending her my way.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	17. First Time?

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_"So… um… what happened to the people who killed your parents?"_

_"I killed them. That's what my first assignment was. Aro found them for me and ordered me to kill them."_

_"Oh."_

_"I told you before Bella, I'm not a good guy. I've done bad things. A lot, actually."_

_She shook her head stubbornly. "I don't believe that you're a bad guy. You might've done bad stuff, but you're not bad, Edward. It doesn't matter to me what you've done because in here," she taps at my heart, "you're a brave and kind man._

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. You can love, Edward. You're not a monster. Your ability to love will free you from the darkness. Trust me"_

_I kissed her hand lightly willing myself to believe her words. We moved on to lighter topics then. Soon, Bella was laughing and teasing me._

_I stared at her for a moment longer and thanked God for sending her my way._

* * *

**16\. First Time?**

**Two Years Ago**

**Forks.**

Bella crashed into my room just as I got out of shower. The noise of the door startled me and I dropped the towel.

Bella didn't shy away though. She just whistled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then stood on her toes to kiss me. I picked her up and then crashed my lips to her. She moaned out softly and then her hands roamed down to my chest grazing it with her nails.

"Oh, god, Bella." I breathed out. My hands went to her ass and her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked us up to my door and locked it.

"God, you make me crazy."

She just hmmd and attached her lips to mine again. I walked us up to my bed and dropped her unceremoniously eliciting giggles from her. I hovered above her. "You're wearing too many clothes, Miss Swan." I growled.

She smirked. "What're you going to do about it, Mr. Cullen?"

Instead of answering, I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down with her panties revealing her smooth skin. My lips quickly went to her navel kissing and biting and then descended down while my hands unbuttoned her shirt.

"Oh, Edward," she exclaimed when my lips grazed her folds.

I lifted her from her waist and removed her shirt and bra. Her hands went for my shaft and squeezed him eliciting a groan from me. "Shit, Bella."

My hands worked on her breasts pinching and needing while her hands now squeezed me roughly.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," Bella moaned out, when I bit her nipple and then licked it.

I entered my finger into her and she let out a loud, "Ungg." and her hands immediately went to my back.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

"Edward, I need…"

"What do you need, baby, tell me." I whispered into her ear while still continuing the motion of my fingers.

"I… fuck… I need you… hmm… inside."

I growled out, "As you wish." and without waiting for a second entered her.

"Uhh… Edward…" Her breaths came rapidly and her words jumbled.

Fuck, she was so tight. I held on to the headboard for dear life as I started moving. "Fuck… Bella."

"I. NEED. YOU. SO. MUCH." I breathed out between each thrusts while she kept mumbling my name.

"When she squeezed me from inside, I lost it and came growling out a low "fuck." Bella soon followed letting out a soft, "Edward."

We both tangled into each other on the bed while trying to catch our breaths.

When I calmed down, I asked, "Where the hell did it come from, baby?"

"I had a nightmare today that I was dead and you were crying beside me and I got scared. I rushed to you to talk and well, you dropped your towel. One thing led to another and here we are."

"Bella, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"But you can't know that, Edward. You can't control it. I could die in a fire or in an accident and you wouldn't even know. You have to see that, please."

"No. I won't. I'll never accept that. As long as I breathe, I'll try everything possible-good and bad- to keep you alive."

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella. So, don't bring this up again, please."

"Fine, I won't."

We both remained silent for a minute and then I voiced what was bugging me for a while. "So, this wasn't your first time?"

"No, Edward. And I could tell it wasn't your either."

"Yeah, my first time was fucked up. I don't even remember much of it. After my first assignment, I got completely shitfaced and the next morning, I woke in a strange bed. I ran like a bat from hell and never made the same mistake again."

"Oh. Well… um… my first time was with Jacob."

"The tattoo artist?"

"Yeah… we weren't dating or anything. I just wanted it to be done with and we were best friends so we asked each other to be firsts."

"Oh."

"Edward, don't. He's like my brother. I care about him. But I'm in love with you. So, please don't do it to yourself."

I took a calming breath to erase the nasty images that kept coming of Bella and Jake. "Fine." I said, grudgingly.

"Thank you. And, by the way, I'm on pill."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." My eyes widened in fear.

She just giggled.

"Well, now you don't have to." She kissed me on lips again, laid her head on my chest and drifted off. Soon, I drifted off too.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	18. Meet The Chief

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_"__Oh. Well… um… my first time was with Jacob."_

_"__The tattoo artist?"_

_"__Yeah… we weren't dating or anything. I just wanted it to be done with and we were best friends so we asked each other to be firsts."_

_"__Oh."_

_"__Edward, don't. He's like my brother. I care about him. But I'm in love with you. So, please don't do it to yourself."_

_I took a calming breath to erase the nasty images that kept coming of Bella and Jake. "Fine." I said, grudgingly._

_"__Thank you. And, by the way, I'm on pill."_

_"__Shit, I didn't even think about that." My eyes widened in fear._

_She just giggled._

_"__Well, now you don't have to." She kissed me on lips again, laid her head on my chest and drifted off. Soon, I drifted off too._

* * *

**17\. Meet the Chief**

**Two Years Ago **

**Forks**

I walked up to Aro's office hoping he was alone and not with any of "his associates". Luckily, he was. He looked up and then smiled when he saw it was me.

"Ah, Edward, it's great to see you here once in a while."

"I'm sorry, Aro. It's just… I've been..."

"In love, I get it. It suits you." Aro interrupted before I could form some broken explanation. "So, how can I help you?"

"Um… Aro, you see… I came here to quit."

"Wha- Edward, you can't quit. You've been doing this your whole life. How can you quit?"

"I'm not leaving you, Aro. You're still my dad, and always will be. But I can't do it anymore. After meeting Bella, I realized how precious life is. It takes only a moment to destroy a life but even decades are not enough to save one. I'm sorry."

"Son, I… I guess I understand where you're coming from. And I respect that. But remember Edward, you can always come back if you change your mind. And whatever you need, you just have to ask."

"I know, Aro. You've no idea how grateful I am for the life you gave me. Thank you, so much." And then I hug him briefly.

"Take care, son."

I wiped a tear that streamed down my cheek. That went better than I thought.

As I drove to Bella, my thoughts unexpectedly, went to the old lady. Her threat still rang clear in my head. Maybe I was becoming paranoid or superstitious, but it felt like an impending doom was near. I shook my head to clear these thoughts.

When I neared Bella's house, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I was meeting Bella's dad today who was the police chief and most likely knew everything about me. What are the odds that I fall for a cop's daughter?

I shut off the engine and willed myself to get out. As soon as I was out, Bella rushed to me and kissed me. My hands wrapped around her and pulled her further into me.

"Bella, what-" I spoke between kisses.

"My dad's already here." She mumbled into my lips. My hands froze. Shit. This is not going well.

We separated but I kept my arm around her waist as we walked up to her house. When we entered, I saw a middle aged man lounging on the couch reading newspaper. His mustache twitched when he muttered disapprovingly about whatever he was reading.

"Daddy, this is Edward Cullen," Bella said announcing our appearance.

When Chief Swan walked up to me, Bella introduced him. "Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Hello, Mr. Swan" I said extending my hand to him.

He ignored it. "It's Chief Swan to you."

"Daddy!" Bella exclaimed and then looked at him pointedly. "Charlie will be fine, Edward."

"Bella, don't…"

"It's okay, daddy. He won't hurt me. Trust me, please." Bella's eyes were practically begging him to understand.

Charlie turned to me and narrowed his eyes at me. "So, Edward, what do you do?"

Bella's breath hitched. I just sighed. "I used to work for Aro Volturi."

He raised his eyebrows while Bella gasped. "Used to?"

I looked at Bella while answering this time. "I quit. I'm not working for him or involved with that kind of business anymore." Bella beamed at me, and I smiled.

"Really? Then, what are your plans, now?"

"Well, I'm hoping to find a job. I don't have any preference. But I'm particularly hoping to get into construction. I used to dream of being an architect when I was a kid."

"Hmm."

"Come on, dad, let the man have a seat at least before you start grilling him again." With that, she led us to her living room. Charlie sat on the seat near the couch while Bella and I settled on the couch.

"So, Edward, what is it that you want from Bella?"

I looked at him puzzled. What kind of a question was that? "I love Bella, sir. I want a life with her. A better life than the one I was handed."

"I'm sure Bella has mentioned about her illness, am I right?" I nodded. "Well, what are your thoughts about it?"

"What's there to think? I've told Bella the same thing. I'm going to fight for her life as long as I live. I'm not giving up."

"And what if you lose, Edward? Have you considered that? We have seen every doctor and talked to specialists. They all say that her heart is weak and she's too young to manage fighting it out."

"I have considered it, sir. But I'm willing to take the risk. I want to be there for her on every step. No matter what."

Charlie considered my words for a second then nodded. "Alright, Edward. But I want you to know I still don't like you. Bella can do so much better than you."

With that, he got up and headed upstairs while I stared after him stunned. Was that his approval or disapproval?

I looked at Bella and she was beaming in delight. So approval, it is then.

"Wow, I didn't think he was going to accept you."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," I said sarcastically, a smile still playing on my lips.

"Oh, Edward. It wasn't about you. He's never accepted any man in my life before, not even Jacob."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How many guys are we talking here?"

"Just two, jeez. What did you think there was a parade of guys waiting outside my house?"

"It might as well be." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway, I just meant that it went better than I thought."

I just nodded at her and then kissed her. When our kiss deepened, I knew I had to leave or I won't be able to stop. I kissed her one more time lightly and then pulled away. "I should go before your dad changes his mind and comes down with his guns drawn."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Some gangster you are."

"Ex. I'm an ex-gangster now." I said proudly. She hmmd and before she could pull me in for another kiss, I started toward door shouting a "Love you" behind me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	19. The Question

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Years Ago, Forks**

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "How many guys are we talking here?" _

_"__Just two, jeez. What did you think there was a parade of guys waiting outside my house?"_

_"__It might as well be." I muttered under my breath._

_"__Anyway, I just meant that it went better than I thought."_

_I just nodded at her and then kissed her. When our kiss deepened, I knew I had to leave or I won't be able to stop. I kissed her one more time lightly and then pulled away. "I should go before your dad changes his mind and comes down with his guns drawn."_

_She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Some gangster you are."_

_"__Ex. I'm an ex-gangster now." I said proudly. She hmmd and before she could pull me in for another kiss, I started toward door shouting a "Love you" behind me._

* * *

**18\. The Question**

**Six months ago**

**Forks**

Bella and I were together now for a year and I just knew it was time. I had wanted to marry Bella since the first time she said I love you. We've been through a lot. Mainly because of Bella's sickness. But I have hope that she will get better.

Today was the day. I had been preparing for this day for than a week now, from the ring, to the proposal; the whole deal. Demetri helped too, claiming he was more knowledgeable about women than me. Which was true.

So, now I was taking Bella to a beach-side private romantic dinner where I would drop on one knee and ask her to marry me.

"Edward, do you think you can give me a hand with this?" I walked up to her to see her struggling with a large box. Bella and I were moving in and to Seattle. I had a major interview there in a week. And I was adamant about meeting some of the cardio specialists for Bella.

I immediately stopped Bella when she tried to lift the damn box which was double her weight. "Bella, no heavy lifting. Leave it to me."

I picked it up grunting and then moved it out of the room. "What is in it, bricks?"

She smiled. "Close, kitchen appliances." Then turned to pick up another box, a lighter one this time. Her shorts rode up a little and I admired the view smirking.

She turned around, saw my smirk and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

I just pulled her in my arms bending down to meet her lips. The box dropped on the floor with a thus and her hands immediately went to my hair to deepen the kiss. I picked her up and nudged her to wrap her legs around me, which she did eagerly. I carried her to our bed and laid us down.

My mouth was making its way down her body, lingering on her breasts for a moment, as my fingers grazed her soaking folds. I pushed two fingers inside her as I bit down on her erect nipple, then blew my hot breath onto it, watching as it pebbled up even more. Bella cried out and clutched onto my head pushing me down, wanting me to go lower.

I smirked as I settled myself between her thighs, blowing hot air against her core. She whimpered and begged for me to continue. My tongue flicked out and lapped at her juices, licking her from top to bottom. I shoved my tongue deeper into her and curled my fingers, hitting her spot. Once again, she cried out my name. I continued on and within minutes, Bella was quivering and falling apart.

When she managed to catch her breath, I pushed myself in slowly.

"Fuck!" We gasped at the same time.

"Shit, baby, you're so tight," I groaned.

I sat up and kneeled between her legs, bringing her hips up to meet mine with every thrust. Bella's hands gripped onto her hair roughly as she moaned loudly. My hands came up to fondle with her breasts and tweak her nipples, causing her thrash about as I continued to drive into her wildly.

"Edward!" Bella screamed; her walls clenching tightly around me as she came. "Uh, fuck... Edward, ungg, Edward!" she rattled off.

"FUCK!...Shit, Bella!" I growled, my voice strained.

I sped my pace up, giving Bella what she desperately wanted. After a few more thrusts, she was coming violently and soon my own grunts followed as I found my release.

She was panting heavily and staring up at me with a lazy smile.

"Hey," I said, chuckling softly at her expression.

"Hey," she slurred

Her eyes started to droop and I whispered softly, "Sleep, Bella." She curled up to me and then drifted off. I kissed her cheeks lightly and succumbed to sleep too.

* * *

It was almost noon now, when I woke up. And Bella was up already. I frowned.

I got up and started toward the kitchen where Bella was drinking coffee and reading some magazine.

She looked up at me and smiled. "So, what are the plans for the evening?"

I took her hands in mine. "Hmm, how about a romantic dinner on the beach?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

I raised my hands in surrender and smiled. "Can't a boyfriend take his girlfriend to a romantic dinner without an occasion?"

She hmmd, but I knew she was suspicious.

"Well, whatever. Dinner on the beach sounds perfect."

* * *

Bella was looking at the waves while I was shifting nervously in my seat. The dinner was fantastic. We laughed and talked just like old times, when everything was a bit simple.

Finally, I sighed. Let's do this. I got up from my seat and Bella's eyes followed me, her brows furrowed.

I got down on one knee and then got the ring from pocket holding it out for her. She gasped.

"Bella Swan, you taught me how to love and how to live. I was in pitch darkness until you came. My heart was yours the very day you said I love you, and now I'm officially offering it to you along with the promise of a long and happy life. So, Bella, will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything and just stared at the ring, tears streaming down her face. When I was about to give up, she threw herself at me saying, "yes", over and over again. I sighed in relief and then put the ring on her.

"Oh, god, Edward, it's beautiful. I love you."

I kissed her and smiled. "I love you too, Bella. So much."

We took our seats again, our faces split into a wide smile. Her "yes" still ran in my head and I sighed, imagining our future together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	20. Vegas, Baby!

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Six Months Ago, Forks**

_I got down on one knee and then got the ring from pocket holding it out for her. She gasped._

_"__Bella Swan, you taught me how to love and how to live. I was in pitch darkness until you came. My heart was yours the very day you said I love you, and now I'm officially offering it to you along with the promise of a long and happy life. So, Bella, will you marry me?"_

_She didn't say anything and just stared at the ring, tears streaming down her face. When I was about to give up, she threw herself at me saying, "yes", over and over again. I sighed in relief and then put the ring on her._

_"__Oh, god, Edward, it's beautiful. I love you." _

_I kissed her and smiled. "I love you too, Bella. So much."_

_We took our seats again, our faces split into a wide smile. Her "yes" still ran gin my head and I sighed, imagining our future together._

* * *

**19\. Vegas, Baby!**

**Four Months Ago**

**Vegas**

Bella decided that it was too common to go to Rome or Paris for our honeymoon. So she got a dartboard and put on the US Map on it claiming it was cliché to visit other continents. She then closed her eyes and threw the dart, which landed none other than on Vegas.

So, yes, we came to Vegas for our honeymoon. So, far we've managed to see some casinos and even played in some. But most of our time was spent in our room doing what newlyweds do.

Bella sauntered out of our bathroom in a black strapless tight dress and black pumps. I immediately grabbed her and crashed my lips to her. There was no way in hell we were getting out of this room tonight, especially when she looked like that.

I quickly unzipped the dress and removed it as carefully as possible, when I wanted to just rip it off, and then threw it somewhere on the floor. Fuck, she wasn't wearing any underwear or bra.

I picked her up, slamming her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed her hard. She moved to pull off my t-shirt.

I set her down on the end of the bed. Biting her lip, she looked up at me. She moved to unhook my belt and remove my pants. I stepped out of my jeans, standing in front of her, while she stared at my hard member.

She touched the smooth skin and then squeezed. My erection twitched in her hand and I hissed. "Fuck."

I leaned down and pressed my lips tenderly against her. I pushed her down and climbed on top, keeping my weight off of her.

Her fingers dug into the sheets, moaning as I kissed along her thighs.

I stared down at her in wonder "God, you're so beautiful."

She blushed. My lips moved up her stomach, sucking her nipple in my mouth while my hand fondled her other breast. She arched her back, groaning at the sensation.

"Oh, yes..." She groaned.

"You taste incredible." I whispered against her flesh. I ran a finger between her folds, groaning. "Mmm. You're so wet for me, Bella."

"Please, I need to have you in me." She whispered.

I complied. Moving up her body, I grabbed myself in my hand and lined it against her entrance, slowly pushing into her.

My lips came down on her, effectively silencing her gasp. I broke the kiss and began kissing down her jaw to her collarbone. She moved against me, her hands grasping at my hair.

I slowly began moving into her.

She groaned. "Harder... faster, please," She begged.

"God, you're so tight." I hissed. "Mmm, so warm,"

"Yes... keep going..."

She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in deeper.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." She hissed. The pleasure of being inside her was blinding.

"Cum with me, Bella," I whispered. With a groan, she clutched at me tightly and fell apart while I roared as I came. I collapsed on top of her, kissing her forehead. "That was incredible." I whispered.

"Hmm…" she muttered and then dozed off. I chuckled. I kissed her again on her hair and then got up.

We were returning back in three days and I was fixed on finding Bella a cardio-expert. I checked the clock. It was only 8 pm. I quickly called Aro, knowing he would be able to help me.

"Edward, my boy. How's the honeymoon going? Where did you go again?" Aro started off shooting questions after questions.

"Vegas. That's where we are. And honeymoon is incredible as expected."

Aro laughed loudly. "Only your wife would insist on going to Vegas for honeymoon. She's a rare gem." I caught on fondness in his voice. I knew he had started seeing her as his daughter too, and Bella had grown more comfortable with him. "So, what is it you need help with?"

I sighed. It seemed that I only called Aro when I wanted something. I had to make it up to him. "Well, I'm looking for specialists in cardiology. You know anyone?"

"Ah, Bella. How the sweet girl's big and kind heart is weak is beyond me. But as a matter of fact, there is an acquaintance of mine who can help you. He's worked with us for years and is an in expert cardiology and surgery. His name is Eleazer Denali. He's situated in Seattle, so it'll be easy for you meet him. I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you, Aro. As always, you have saved me again."

"No worries, dear boy. You just take care of the lady, you hear me? Or there will be consequences." I was surprised by Aro's threat but smiled at how much he's started to care about Bella.

"Of course, Aro."

"Good, take care, son."

"Good bye, Aro."

I hung up and then gave a short laugh. Of course Bella managed to soften a tough nut like Aro. Her spell has no bounds. Everywhere she goes, she spreads love. She's an angel. My Angel. I smiled. How the hell did I get lucky enough to call her my wife is beyond me, but I'm not going to question it. She's my life now.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	21. Doctor, Doctor

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Four Months Ago, Vegas**

_"Ah, Bella. How the sweet girl's big and kind heart is weak is beyond me. But as a matter of fact, there is an acquaintance of mine who can help you. He's worked with us for years and is an expert in cardiology and surgery. His name is Eleazer Denali. He's situated in Seattle, so it'll be easy for you meet him. I'll talk to him for you."_

_"Thank you, Aro. As always, you have saved me again."_

_"No worries, dear boy. You just take care of the lady, you hear me? Or there will be consequences." I was surprised by Aro's threat but smiled at how much he's started to care about Bella._

_"Of course, Aro."_

_"Good, take care, son."_

_"Good bye, Aro."_

_I hung up and then gave a short laugh. Of course Bella managed to soften a tough nut like Aro. Her spell has no bounds. Everywhere she goes, she spreads love. She's an angel. My Angel. I smiled. How the hell did I get lucky enough to call her my wife is beyond me, but I'm not going to question it. She's my life now._

* * *

**20\. Doctor, Doctor**

**Three months ago**

**Seattle**

We had been back from our blissful honeymoon for a week but even then it was so hard to keep my hands off of her. I had been working for Octagon Construction Company for a year now and when they were eager to send me to Seattle. I grabbed the opportunity.

But as soon as I was back, they dumped a fuck load of work on me. I groaned out when despite today being an off day, alarm rang out. Before I could hit snooze. Bella's hand shot out and she shut the alarm off. We were supposed to meet Dr. Denali today and Bella had been attempting to put it off for two days now. But, today, she's going even if I have to carry her on my shoulder.

"Bella, wake up. We have doctor's appointment today." I said and then kissed her eyelids.

She mumbled something and buried deeper into the bed. I smiled. "Bella, either you can wake up or I can wake you," I sang in a teasing voice.

She shot up immediately. "I'm up." She grumbled.

"Well, then get your sweet ass in shower, we can't be late." And I tapped the said ass lightly. She squealed and then rushed off to bathroom.

I started on a light breakfast, while Bella showered. When she got out, I place a plate of omelets and coffee before her before rushing into the bathroom myself.

When we were both done and ready, I grabbed her hand and asked, "Ready?"

She smiled and then said, "Not even a little bit."

Then we go out the door, hand in hand toward the car.

* * *

Bella and I waited in the waiting room while Dr. Denali was busy in a surgery. Dr. Denali was the doctor that Aro suggested because he was the best cardiologist and had worked with Aro for years.

A nurse came up to us and smiled. "Dr. Denali is ready for you." We followed her up to the doctor's office.

"Ah, Edward and Bella, I presume. Aro has talked highly of both of you, which is very rare for him."

"Dr. Denali, I'm sure Aro has explained the purpose of our visit." He nodded. "Bella was diagnosed with a defective heart when she was 16 and had been put in the list for transplant, but her chances are slim. Can you help us?" I asked, Looking at Bella's worried eyes.

"I can't say anything until I've run some tests." He turned to Bella. "Honey, do you have those reports that your doctors gave you?"

She nodded and then handed the file to Dr. Denali.

He spent the next 15 minutes reading the file and hmming and aahing. I lifted Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"It'll be okay. You'll see." I whispered and then pecked her head lightly. She just sighed.

Dr. Denali abruptly turned toward us. "To be honest, Bella, these reports do indicate a severe condition and a necessity of a transplant."

"Oh," she said exclaimed, disappointed.

Dr. Denali smiled kindly at her. "But just for my reassurance, I'd like to perform the tests myself. You don't mind, do you?"

Bell's eyes brightened. "Of course not."

Dr. Denali turned to me. "Edward, you can sit in the waiting room. I'll call you as soon as the tests are done."

I kissed Bella lightly on her lips. "I'll be right outside."

"Okay." She said and then hugged me.

I walked out the office and settled into a seat in the waiting room. For the next half hour, I read some medical magazine that didn't make any sense and then fidgeted in my seat until the nurse came back to call me. "You can come in, now."

When I entered the office, Dr. Denali was already seated across Bella reading her reports. When he saw me enter he smiled happily. "Ah, Edward. Great. So, I have good news for you both. As it turns out, it was a good thing I insisted on a recent test.

"Her heart is still weak, yes, but it is not as severe as it was 6 years ago. These six years have treated her well, and transplant isn't necessary anymore. But, a surgery is."

He saw both our grimaces and continued. "Now, it is not a lengthy procedure. The surgery will be done in half hour and Bella will be as good as new. I'll let my receptionist know and you can get the surgery appointment from her."

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you, so much Dr. Denali."

"Honey, please call me Eleazer. And it was nothing. You're the one who's strong. Remember that, okay?"

I shook hands with Eleazer and murmured my own thanks. "Now, you too take care, okay?"

We both nodded at Eleazer and left the office holding our hands and beaming.

* * *

Today was surgery day and the way Bella was fidgeting before the mirror, I knew she was terrified. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be perfectly fine. I promise, okay?"

She smiled and then nodded.

"Then off we go." I said towing her toward the car.

* * *

It had been almost half hour since Bella was taken in for surgery. I kept praying for her safety and wellbeing while my heart beat loudly in my chest. Finally, a nurse came out. "The surgery is done. The doctor will be out in a minute to brief you."

I nodded at her and took a deep breath.

Soon, Dr. Denali came out and asked me to follow him to the office. As soon as I was in, he shut the door and turned to me. "Have a seat, Edward." Then he walked up to his own chair and settled down.

"First and foremost, the surgery was successful. She's completely fine. So you can breathe again." I let out a sigh in relief,

"Now, since she's still weak from surgery, we'll keep her here for 24 hours and then she will be discharged tomorrow. You can meet her but she's still unconscious. So, I suggest you go home, eat something and come back when she's awake."

"That's okay, doc. I'll stay here. And thank you so much. I really appreciate everything that you did for her."

He smiled kindly. "I was doing my job. She's a sweet girl. So take care of her, okay?"

I nodded. "Well, that's all. Like I said, you can see her if you want too."

I thanked him again and rushed out the office toward Bella. Sure enough she was still asleep. I took a seat beside her bed and dozed off myself.

* * *

I felt fingers grazing my hair and immediately my eyes snapped open. "You're awake."

She laughed. "So, it seems."

"Oh god, Bella. I was so worried and then all these scenarios kept running in my head and I didn't know wha-"

"Shh. It's okay. I'm fine now. The doctors said they will discharge me soon. So, we can go home together."

"Bella, you're going to live. Did the doctor tell you that?" I exclaimed excitedly.

She laughed again. "He might have mentioned it." Then she stared at my eyes seriously. "Thank you, Edward. For not just being here, but for saving me. If not for you, I would have probably-" She choked.

"Well you aren't. You're alive and healthy. So let's not bother with that crap. I called your dad to let him know about how the surgery went. He said that he'll visit us tomorrow."

"Okay. Edward?"

"Hmm"

"Thank Aro for me too. I was really wrong about him."

I smiled. "That's okay. He cares about you. Hell, he threatened my head if I hurt you. So, that tells you something."

"Wow."

"That's Aro." I shrugged. "Demetri called too and said he can't wait to get you on a bike again."

Bella just laughed and then leaned further into the bed. I guess it was her nap time again. "I'll be back soon. I just have to grab a shower and dinner."

"Hmm." But she was already drifting off. I kissed her forehead tenderly and then left.

* * *

**So what did you think? Now, I don't know much about medical stuff and I sucked at Biology, so just go with whatever I managed to build up about her heart conditions. Because honestly I don't think a person's heart can just be OK after six years without any medical attention. So like I said, just go with it. Review and let me know about the chapter.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	22. Breaking News

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Three Months Ago, Seattle**

_"Bella, you're going to live. Did the doctor tell you that?" I exclaimed excitedly._

_She laughed again. "He might have mentioned it." Then she stared at my eyes seriously. "Thank you, Edward. For not just being here, but for saving me. If not for you, I would have probably-" She choked._

_"Well you aren't. You're alive and healthy. So let's not bother with that crap. I called your dad to let him know about how the surgery went. He said that he'll visit us tomorrow."_

_"Okay. Edward?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Thank Aro for me too. I was really wrong about him."_

_I smiled. "That's okay. He cares about you. Hell, he threatened my head if I hurt you. So, that tells you something."_

_"Wow."_

_"That's Aro." I shrugged. "Demetri called too and said he can't wait to get you on a bike again."_

_Bella just laughed and then leaned further into the bed. I guess it was her nap time again. "I'll be back soon. I just have to grab a shower and dinner."_

_"Hmm." But she was already drifting off. I kissed her forehead tenderly and then left._

* * *

**21\. Breaking News**

**Present Time**

**Seattle**

I was in the coffee shop that Bella and I had started coming to since we moved here. It wasn't crowded today. My mind kept drifting off to the voice that I spoke to on the phone. I haven't talked to Demetri yet about my secret phone call, but I know he's going to be livid to find out that I just gave a head start to the fucker.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I startled when a throat cleared beside me. I looked up and was surprised to see Dr. Denali.

"Edward, dear, how're you doing?" He asked and then sat down across me.

"As well as expected which means shitty."

He nodded.

"I still can't believe it. I always admired her determination and how she fought to stay alive even when her heart wasn't strong enough." He shook his head in disbelief. "How can someone kill a girl like her, especially when she was carrying a child? What ki-"

"WHAT?" I almost screamed. "Ch-Child?"

He looked at me puzzled. "Of course. She was pregnant."

My stomach convulsed and I was afraid I was going to throw up. Child? Pregnant?

That sick fuck not only killed Bella but my child too. My fists started shaking beside me.

Eleazer gasped. "She didn't tell you? I'm so sorry."

But I was already out of my seat and storming out of the shop.

I wanted to hit something really bad. So, I settled for the wall beside me and started punching it hard over and over, until my knuckles were bloodied.

When my energy and anger both ran out, I slumped own and sobbed.

My Bella. My Bella was pregnant. Oh god, my poor child.

The old woman's words kept running into my mind and my sobs grew louder.

_"You believe in justice, son? I believe in it. Revenge is for weak hearted people. I don't want revenge. I want justice."_

_She looked at her son, where the flames were coming down and then looked back at me. _

_"You think you are invincible. I can see it in your eyes. But you are wrong. Someday, you will feel what I feel. You will hurt so much, that you will beg for death. Pain will be the only companion of your life. So, enjoy while it lasts."_

My breaths came out shorter and shorter.

She was right. I did want to die. This wasn't worth it.

Being without her wasn't worth it. I still hear her cries and gasps of pain when James killed her. And they haunt me. The images haunt me. The nightmares haunt me.

I felt someone lifting me up and shoving me off onto the wall. But I didn't bother to fight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus your hands." Demetri. He shook me a little harshly. "Answer me, Edward. What the hell is going on?"

"She was pregnant." I whispered out, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"What?" He gasped and his hands released me abruptly.

"Bella. Bella was pregnant. And he killed her. And he killed my child." My voice shook again. And unexpectedly, Demetri hugged me. But he didn't say anything. He didn't try to console me with false words. I felt his tears on my shirt and realized how he was hurting too.

Demetri pulled away abruptly. "We're going to kill that fucker even if we die in this process. So, move it, Edward." His voice was hard and I could feel the rage behind it.

I took a shaky breath and nodded. Then we walked down up to his car.

This time, he's not going to live.

He'll pay. Like I did. And when I see his dead body in front of me, his eyes wide in horror, I'll finally breathe a content breath.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	23. The Truth

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

**Wow, the responses yesterday just blew me away... T****hank you so so much to all you guys who read the story and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**Also thanks to Mitzi1958 for recommending my story... **

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN BELLA'S POV.**** We'll finally see what happened the night that Bella was killed.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_"What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus your hands." Demetri. He shook me a little harshly. "Answer me, Edward. What the hell is going on?"_

_"She was pregnant." I whispered out, wiping my tears from my cheeks._

_"What?" He gasped and his hands released me abruptly._

_"Bella. Bella was pregnant. And he killed her. And he killed my child." My voice shook again. And unexpectedly, Demetri hugged me. But he didn't say anything. He didn't try to console me with false words. I felt his tears on my shirt and realized how he was hurting too._

_Demetri pulled away abruptly. "We're going to kill that fucker even if we die in this process. So, move it, Edward." His voice was hard and I could feel the rage behind it. _

_I took a shaky breath and nodded. Then we walked down up to his car. _

_This time, he's not going to live._

_He'll pay. Like I did. And when I see his dead body in front of me, his eyes wide in horror, I'll finally breathe a content breath._

* * *

**22\. Truth**

**Two Months Ago**

**Seattle**

**BPOV**

I wheeled down my cart toward the dairy section. I grinned again thinking about my surprise to Edward. Edward had left the old construction job and wanted to try in marketing. He claimed that he was going to make my dream of opening up an orphanage come true and so he needed a higher paying job. So, he went with a wide grin and a dashing suit for the interview for his new job.

I still couldn't believe that it was just this morning that I got a call from Eleazer stating that I'm pregnant. I was so excited to tell Edward but I didn't want to ruin his interview. So, I planned a surprise dinner instead so I can deliver him the news appropriately.

I wasn't worried about his reaction. I knew he'd be happy. Edward was great with kids and I know he's going to be a great father to our child. My hands grazed my tummy again smiling.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I crashed into someone's cart. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I bent down to pick up the stuff that fell out and dropped into the guy's cart. When I looked up, I was met with deep blue penetrating eyes. He was tall but medium built. His blond hair was ties into a neat pony. He still stared at me and I shifted uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry, again." I left my cart there and rushed out the store.

Wow. Talk about creep. I got in to the car and started toward the house. I guess, it's take out for dinner then.

As soon as I was home, I breathed a sigh of relief. I jumped when the phone rang but I rushed to it knowing it was Edward.

"Hey." I answered.

"Well, Bella, I kinda have a bad news for you." Edward said in a worried voice.

"Wh-What?" My voice trembled.

"Well, it seems I will not be able to be with you Mondays to Fridays from 8a.m. to 6 p.m."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"It means, Bella, that I got the fucking job."

"Oh my god. Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack. Well, if I said I hate to say it, then I would be lying, but 'I told you so'." The jerk. Well, he'll have the shock of his life too, when he arrives home.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

"Hey, I have a news too." I said excitedly

"Yeah? Well let's hear it."

"I'm not telling you on the phone. Come home and there will be a beautiful surprise ready for you."

"Damn woman, always with the anticipation. Just tell me." I giggled at his grumbling.

"I told you I'm not-" I turned abruptly when a jar fell down and gasped to see the same blond guy from the mart.

"Who are you?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm.

_"Bella, baby, who is it? Bella." _I barely registered Edward's voice. My eyes trained on his movements. When he started toward me, my anger spiked overpowering my fear.

"What the hell are you doing in here and how did you even get in?"

He ignored me and then took out- was that a scalpel?- from his pocket and moved toward me.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Despite my best efforts, my voice trembled.

_"Hey, whoever you are? Listen to me, I'll fucking kill you if you laid even a finger on her, you hear me?" _Edward's voice screamed though the phone and my heart dropped realizing how scared he must be too. The guy didn't even flinch at his voice. His eyes still trained on me. He was just a foot's distance away and I knew there was no chance to run.

He grabbed me harshly and I dropped my phone startled. He smiled creepily and cut my cheek with the scalpel.

"Edward" I gasped from the pain.

He didn't stop. He kept making cuts at me, my neck, my arms and my screams rang in the house.

_"Stop it damn it. I swear to god, when I lay my hands on you, you'll scream louder than you are making her scream. It is better if you leave now, before I reach the house and kill you." _Edward's angry voice came from my phone_. _The guy seemed to be put out of trance by Edward's voice. He banged my head on the nearest wall and then proceeded toward the phone smashing his foot on it harshly to break into pieces.

I tried to get up and move away but he was on top again, gazing at me with hatred.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you." My voice was barely above whisper now. But he just laughed harshly.

"Please, please don't kill me. I'm pregnant. I want to have this child. Please." I was desperate and not above begging at this point. He startled and stumbled backward in surprise.

"What?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm pregnant. The person who was on the phone was my husband and he's the father. Please, I'm begging you, let me go. I won't tell anyone about you. Please."

He seemed to be struggling with something but then his eyes flashed to mine and I gasped. There was so much hatred in them. He grabbed me again and then stabbed me right in the stomach with the scalpel. "NO" I screamed. My Child. Edward's child. Our Child.

My vision started to blur and my hands moved frantically trying to hold on to something but he wasn't finished. He just removed the scalpel and stabbed me again, this time to my heart. A weak laugh wheezed out of me. How ironic the heart was what I had struggled for so long to fix and he aimed right at it like it was nothing. He stabbed over and over and at some point blackness enveloped me with a weak gasp of "Edward."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: Love is Faith**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	24. Justice

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Two Months Ago, Seattle**

_I tried to get up and move away but he was on top again, gazing at me with hatred._

_"__Why are you doing this? I don't even know you." My voice was barely above whisper now. But he just laughed harshly._

_"__Please, please don't kill me. I'm pregnant. I want to have this child. Please." I was desperate and not above begging at this point. He startled and stumbled backward in surprise._

_"__What?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe it._

_"__I'm pregnant. The person who was on the phone was my husband and he's the father. Please, I'm begging you, let me go. I won't tell anyone about you. Please."_

_He seemed to be struggling with something but then his eyes flashed to mine and I gasped. There was so much hated in them. He grabbed me again and then stabbed me right in the stomach with the scalpel. "NO" I screamed. My Child. Edward's child. Our Child._

_My vision started to blur and my hands moved frantically trying to hold on to something but he wasn't finished. He just removed the scalpel and stabbed me again, this time to my heart. A weak laugh wheezed out me. How ironic the heart was what I had struggled for so long to fix and he aimed right at it like it was nothing. He stabbed over and over and at some point blackness enveloped me with a weak gasp of "Edward."_

* * *

**23\. Justice**

**Present Time**

**Seattle**

**EPOV**

I entered my empty house where there was no Bella, or her laughter, or her squeals, nothing. There was silence. I walked up to our room and startled when I saw a figure sitting on our bed.

James. It took me only a second to draw my gun and point it at him.

He laughed a harsh laugh. "Edward, isn't it? Great house you have here. Really nice place. I can still see her you know. By the window, when she whispered to me that she was pregnant. That's when I realized that she wasn't Vicky." He chuckled again maniacally.

"Stupid bitch that Vicky was. And sick too. And I mean making you puke kind of sick. But Bella." He called out her name in whisper, as if her name enough was giving him pleasure. My teeth gritted and I hit the back of my gun to his face and then pointed it at him again.

"Don't even speak her name, you sick fuck." I growled out.

"Oh, but you need to hear this. Bella. She wasn't like other victims. This one was brave. Kept begging me to stop because she wanted to have this child. I didn't want to kill her. But then the voices screamed at me and practically forced me. So I stabbed her, right in the stomach. I killed the child. I killed her baby. God, I'm sick." He shook his head again and let out another maniacal laugh.

I wanted so bad to shoot him, but somehow his words were holding me back.

He looked at me and I almost gasped at the pain I saw in his eyes. This pain I knew. Only two years ago, I carried it with me too. I was like him, a monster. But he had a reason. He was mentally sick. What reason did I have for being a monster? And yet, Bella accepted me, loved me. And what did she get in return? Pain, destruction and death.

"I am here because I want you to kill me. The voices don't stop Edward, they keep making me kill people. Please, please kill me. Her eyes. God, her eyes haunt me. I saw it, Edward. I saw the fear and horror in her eyes. She was…" He gasps as if in pain. "Even in her last breath though, she gasped out your name. And I killed her."

Suddenly, he took out a scalpel from his pocket and cut his wrist. The blood flowing from his arms onto our bed.

"There was blood too. So much blood. I stabbed her. Over and Over. And she laughed at me. When I stabbed her heart, she laughed at me, Edward."

He cut his cheek and then his neck, and all I could do was watch. I couldn't move a muscle if I wanted to. He smiled at me.

Then out of nowhere, he stabbed himself in the stomach.

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

He's killing himself just like he killed Bella.

His knees buckled and he dropped in a heap to the floor. Yet he managed to stab himself again in the heart this time. The blood had now completely covered my bed sheet and soaked my bed.

I stared at him for a long moment and gasped when he breathed out a name. "Felix."

He kept repeating his name over and over and I couldn't take it. I finally shot him. He lied there motionless, his eyes staring up at me.

I couldn't hold it anymore and vomited on our bedroom floor.

This was all so sick.

I imagined my sweet and kind Bella with this sick fuck in her last moment and dry heaved again. I let a harsh laugh then.

Bella. My Angel.

My angel who managed to make even her own murderer guilty.

Her spell knew no bounds.

I started laughing again then, but this time I couldn't stop. MY laughs grew louder and then abruptly turned to sobs and then I crumbled down the floor crying.

Her killer was dead. But I didn't feel any better. It felt like the pain got worse now. I hugged myself to keep myself together and drifted to a world where Bella, our child and I were laughing happily.

My son squealing in delight at first snow. My daughter skipping and dancing in front of our Christmas tree. Bella gazing down at me lovingly as I made love to her.

* * *

"Edward. Edward, wake up. You have to wake up, Ed. Please." Demetri? Where was Bella?

My eyes fluttered open and I met the worried gaze of Demetri. I looked around in the mayhem and searched for Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep.

Everyone froze. Demetri looked at me worriedly. "Edward, Bella's dead."

I looked at him like I didn't understand a word out of his mouth and then the images came rushing back at me and I gasped.

My Bella. I sighed, internally.

Then, I remembered something. And I knew what I had to do. This was what Bella would have wanted. I got up and looked at Demetri, "I need your help."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	25. Adoption

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in ****Edward's Point of View**** and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".****I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_"__Edward. Edward, wake up. You have to wake up, Ed. Please." Demetri? Where was Bella?_

_My eyes fluttered open and I met the worried gaze of Demetri. I looked around in the mayhem and searched for Bella._

_"__Where's Bella?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep._

_Everyone froze. Demetri looked at me worriedly. "Edward, Bella's dead."_

_I looked at him like I didn't understand a word out of his mouth and then the images came rushing back at me and I gasped._

_My Bella. I sighed, internally._

_Then, I remembered something. And I knew what I had to do. This was what Bella would have wanted. I got up and looked at Demetri, "I need your help."_

* * *

**24\. Adoption**

**Present Time**

**Seattle**

Demetri and I were standing outside the orphanage again.

"Let's go, Edward. Time to do something productive." Demetri said and then walked inside.

I swiftly followed him. We walked up directly to the supervisor we met last time.

I knocked at the door and at his permission entered in with Demetri in tow.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Demetri Harper."

"Of course, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"We're here to adopt Felix Hunter."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Well, are you aware of Felix's background?"

We both nodded. "Well, that's definitely unexpected. Very, well. I'll call Elizabeth. She'll lead you to Mr. Hunter."

He pressed the call button and within minutes, a middle aged woman filtered in.

"Eliza, I want you to show these two gentlemen to Felix Hunter, please." She managed to suppress her surprise better than Caius.

Soon, we were following her down the corridors. We walked up to a small quarter and Eliza knocked at the door. The door opened quickly and a four or five year old kid stood before us. This must be Felix.

He looked at Eliza, bored and then in a snobby British accent said, "Yes, how may I help you?"

I suppressed a smile. Bella would have loved him.

"Felix, these two gentlemen are here to meet you." She pointed toward Demetri and me. "Now, if you're a good boy, they might even take you home with them. So, behave, okay?"

He nodded politely but grimaced when she turned her back at him to leave.

I bend down to his height and offered my hand. "Hello Felix, I'm Edward."

He smiled shyly at me and then took my hand shaking it lightly. "Hello, sir."

Demetri smiled at him. "Now, none of this "sir" business. I'm Demetri, but you can call me Demi, and you can call him," he pointed at me, "Eddie."

I scowled at him. He knew how much I hated that name.

Felix smiled at us both widely and then replied, "Hello, Demi and Edward."

I smirked when he called me Edward instead of Eddie.

"How old are you Felix?" Demi asked.

Felix hold out four fingers and then replied, "Four."

"So how would you like it if we took you home with us?"

He frowned. "For how long?"

Demetri and my brows furrowed in confusion. "Forever?" I replied puzzled.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

He jumped into my arms and hugged me. "I'd love that."

"Great!" Demetri exclaimed.

Felix looked at us both and then turned his head to a side like a puppy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied smiling.

"Are you together?"

My brows furrowed in confusion again before it dawned on me what he meant and I burst out laughing. I looked at Demetri to see he was scowling. When I finally calmed down, I replied. "No, Felix, we are not together. We're just friends and we both like girls and not boys."

He nodded as if it made sense to him.

"Well, I guess we should head down to the office for the paperwork, huh?" Demetri asked me, when our decision was made.

"Yup, let's go. Thank you so much, Felix, for a wonderful time. We'll be back for you, okay?"

He nodded again.

With that, we both headed toward Caius's office.

* * *

I sat in my old empty room in Forks as I stared at the pictures in her diary of all the wishes that we finished together. And then looked at the empty page of No. 5. The wish she wasn't able to complete. I laughed loudly. She was so silly. She had completed that wish the minute she met me. She had saved my life.

I put on a small photo of Felix there and then crossed out No. 5.

* * *

**So, that's it. That's the last chapter. Up next, the epilogue and then we're done. So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	26. Epilogue

**Hi guys... So another new chapter. This story is not betad. So any errors are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to all readers, and special thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story...**

**This story is completely in Edward's Point of View and if that changes then I'll mention it exclusively.**

**THIS STORY IS BASICALLY WRITTEN VERSION OF A BOLLYWOOD MOVIE "EK VILLIAN".**** I watched it and loved so much that I wanted to write it.**

**WARNING-**

**CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. RATED M FOR CURSING, VIOLENCE AND LEMONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW 18.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Flames**

**Present Time, Seattle**

_I sat in my old empty room in Forks as I stared at the pictures in her diary of all the wishes that we finished together. And then looked at the empty page of No. 5. The wish she wasn't able to complete. I laughed loudly. She was so silly. She had completed that wish the minute she met me. She had saved my life._

_I put on a small photo of Felix there and then crossed out No. 5._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

**Forks**

"Daddy, look out, here I come." A giddy voice squealed behind me.

Before I could turn, a tiny body crashed into my back and I grabbed onto them with a whispered "oomph."

As it turned out, it was my little angel Charlotte. After adopting 4 year old Felix, I adopted 3 year old Charlotte the following year.

"Char, baby, careful. You don't want to get hurt and miss your ballet lessons, do you?" I cooed at her as she held on my neck for dear life.

In a lot of ways, Charlotte reminded me of Bella. She was definitely a spitfire like Bella.

"Sorry, daddy." She whispered into my ear, but I knew she wasn't sorry at all.

I shook my head at her.

Felix ran up to me. "Look, dad. Grandpa Charlie and I caught a fish." He shoved the nasty dead fish before my nose and I managed a smile.

"Do me a favor buddy and dump it in the freezer. It stinks." He laughed loudly like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, but did as I told.

Charlie walked up to me and then kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Hey, Ed. How was the angel?"

"Devilish. This one knows how to play her cards right, right angel?" I nudged her and she giggled.

Charlie chuckled. "Bella used to be just like that. She was a hurricane with her energy. And she was devil with her innocent smile and her fluttery eyes."

"I guess I have my hands full with you, huh, angel?" I teased and then grabbed her from my back to settle her on my shoulders while she squealed.

"Well, you enjoy your time with this one, while I check on the calm one."

I nodded at him and then focused back on Char who was playing with my hair.

"Daddy, your hair is so soft." She exclaimed and then tugged on them roughly which made me cringe.

"Okay, Char, that's it. Time for the tickle monster to attack you." I lifted her from my shoulders setting her down and she immediately made a run for it while I followed her.

Once I grabbed hold of her, I tickled her mercilessly while she screamed for help.

Felix came running and started to tickle me which caused me to release Charlotte. Without waiting, Charlotte took off while I grabbed Felix. "Traitor." I growled and started tickling him. He squealed and screamed for me to stop and when I saw tears in his eyes, I stopped. I kissed him tenderly on his forehead and tapped him on his back. "Off you go, then."

I didn't have to say twice because he shot off toward Charlotte immediately.

I watched as Felix and Charlotte played in their make believe world and smiled.

Bella was right. Darkness was never the answer. Vengeance was never the solution. Love and forgiveness were.

My love for Bella and for these two kids who are my life now.

My forgiveness to James because he was controlled by some sick disease.

I looked up at the sky and whispered, "I love you" to my Bella knowing she could hear me.

* * *

**This is it for the story… I may post a few outtakes but I'm not sure. So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**OneShot: Busted**

**Other Story: ****Love is Faith**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


End file.
